¡Esto no puede ser posible!
by Shtorm Volkov
Summary: La Diva de Vocaloid ha muerto, Luka al sentirse culpable se deprime y será enviada lejos de la capital ¿qué sucederá?
1. Día 1: El comienzo del fin…

**HOLO! Esta es mi primera historia como escritora, espero que les guste :33 3 **

En algún Lugar de Tokyo en la corporación Yamaha podemos apreciar en el 6to piso del edificio correspondiente a la sección de producción de música "Crypton"; como sin más preámbulos una exuberante y furiosa pelirrosa chica salió de la habitación azotando tras de sí a un Kei-san lo bastante preocupado por la actitud de la ahora ausente.

_-En fin tendrá que aceptarlo, porque simplemente no hay otra opción- _dijo agotado Kei-san.

\- FLASHBACK -

*toc* *toc* se escuchó como alguien estaba deseoso de acceder a la habitación a través de la puerta (que más tarde sería azotada…); en respuesta Kei-san; uno de los más altos ejecutivos de Crypton y uno de los más preocupados por las carreras de los Vocaloids, solamente dijo: -_adelante, ya tardaste mucho-_

La puerta se abrió lentamente y a su vez apareciendo una inexpresiva oji-azul vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco de caída libre, adornado con una cita y unas zapatillas a juego con sus ojos; únicamente contestó: -_no es mi culpa que tengas empleados tan incompetente como para hacerme llegar tarde contigo conociendo tu temperamento.-_

Kei –san atendió en el mismo tono que Luka: -_Al menos ellos tratan de cumplir sus trabajo en mediad de lo posible sin hacer berrinches infantiles, como otras personas suelen hacerlo-._

Haciendo caso omiso a la clara indirecta tan directa que recibió la Pelirrosa le contestó en voz gélida y claramente sarcástica: _En fin no he venido a recibir sermones de un "padre" hasta aquí, o ¿sí?, ya dime para que me quieres- _dijo esto apretado los dientes y cruzando sus brazos recargando su peso en uno sólo de sus pies.

-_Tan astuta como siempre jovencita, no por nada eres uno de los más grandes rostros de esta empresa internacional- _Al terminar la frase le indicó que tomara asiento y la pelirrosa así lo hizo; Kei-san continuó con su discurso: -_Sin embargo eso no te hace intocable o carente de defectos… más que un defecto es una "debilidad" en particular ha provocado que la empresa llegue a pensar en ayudarte porque hasta donde todos sabemos la comunicación emocional no es uno de tus fuertes, o ¿me equivoco?- _ inquirió el hombre con una sonrisa satírica en su rostro; la pelirrosa no hizo más que cruzarse de brazos y piernas para después colocar una expresión de inconformidad, pero asintió muy leve con su cabeza.

Retomó nuevamente su sermón aquél ejecutivo: -_Por lo que la junta ha decidido que te enamores. _ Apoyó sus codos sobre el escritorio y reclinándose sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

La ojiazul solo sintió como la fuerza la abandonaba y solo atinó a abrir sud ojos de par en par al igual que su boca y levantase bruscamente de la silla para golpear el escritorio con ambas palmas: -_ustedes no me pueden obligar a sentir amor por alguien, eso no es algo que se enseñe, además no ha habido nadie que me haga sentir algo parecido a eso._ En voz baja susurró: bueno sólo una persona ha logrado derretir el hielo de mi corazón, pero eso no importa ya…

Kei-san se recargó nuevamente en la silla sin aparentemente alterarse, pero se había sorprendido mucho al ver la reacción de la que él consideraba una chica indiferente con la vida, que ahora no paraba de lanzarle flechas con la mirada, al tiempo que pensaba todo eso dijo con voz serena: - _como te dije es algo que decidió la junta y te lo estoy planteando, no obligando; que al parecer es cómo quieres hacer las cosas, porque tu contrato te obliga a hacer todo lo que la junta considere necesario para mejorar tu desempeño como cantante además de tu imagen pública la cual deja a muchos que desear a tus fans, así que a partir de ahora baja de tu nube de depresión, para hablar y convivir con las personas que te rodean, pero eso si no me refiero solamente a los demás vocaloids como Kaito, Rin, Len, Meiko, Gumi y Lily, porque desde que sucedió el accidente aéreo hace 8 meses y la muerte de…-_dudó por un momento para luego decir- de_ nuestra Diva... Hatsune…. Miku; ya no hablas con nadie y tus canciones se han vuelto pésimas al parecer te afectó mucho anímicamente, así que como aún cursas la preparatoria serás transferida a una zona rural al sur de Japón para que encuentres consuelo y conozcas personas con diferentes valores a los tuyos, además de aprender de su calidez humana._

A la pelirrosa le hervía la sangre a borbotones, después de procesar un poco su propio enojo como todas las decisiones tomadas deliberadamente sobre su persona únicamente soltó en un hilo de voz: -_No haré nada de eso, nunca, ¡me escuchaste! Maldito ejecutivo de pacotilla, aquí el único insensible eres tú al hacerme querer volver al sur, la dirección que me arrebato a la única persona que a pesar de mi distancia social, decidió formar parte de mi vida, esas son cosas que jamás lograrás comprender ¡idiota!_

_\- FIN DEL FLASH BACK-_

Por los pasillos de Crypton sólo se podía escuchar a alguien susurras palabras indescifrables sobre venganza hacía Kei-San; esa única persona que podía estar haciendo esto era Megurine Luka:-_Maldito, simplemente es un maldito cabeza hueca que no sabe nada-. _Entre tanto caminar ni ella misma supo cómo llegó hasta la puerta principal de la corporación sin siquiera haber utilizado el elevador, la siguiente acción que tomó la hermosa joven fue caer de rodillas, simplemente surgió en ella el sentimiento de acongoja miento materializado a través de desbordar el mar de sus ojos, de repente sintió una mano firme en cada uno de sus hombros acompañado de una pregunta-. _¿qué es lo que te pasa Megurine-san?_

La joven restregó sus ojos rápidamente para quitar el rastro de lágrimas de sus ojos; giró su cabeza hacia arriba para ver quién era aquella persona que la estaba observando extrañada; al inició vio una misma silueta doble; pensó que era por haberse tallado los ojos; sin embargo en realidad si eran dos personas, eran nada más y nada menos que los gemelos Kagamine.

Se levantó delicadamente dando las espalda a ambos y agachando sus cabeza para que su flequillo cubrirá sus ojos; usualmente ella era de rechazar cualquier intento de interacción emocional con el resto del mundo a causa de situaciones de su pasado… sin embargo hubo alguien que le mostró que aún hay personas que valen la pena en este mundo por ello esta vez, sólo esta vez no rechazó de manera fría e indiferente la oportunidad de deshago que le facilitaban los gemelos, así que se volvió violentamente hacia ellos.

Lo que provocó que Rin comenzará a arrepentirse sobre haberle insistido a su hermano en que no debían ignorarla por más cruel que fuera Luka con todos lo demás, su expresión consistió en cerrar los ojos esperando recibir un golpe o al menos un grito de rabia, pero para su sorpresa la rubia sólo sintió un como un par de brazos rodeaban su espalda y como la cara de la pelirrosa descansaba sobre el hombro de la rubia; ante esta totalmente inesperada acción la rubia se tranquilizó para después abrazarla también y acariciarle la cabeza.

Len al salir del mismo shock que sufrió su hermana momentos atrás se acercó a las chicas, y gentilmente a parto el flequillo de la cara de Luka y la tomo por el mentón para que sus ojos pudieran encontrarse para decirle: _-¿qué es lo que te tiene asÍ de agobiada?, jamás ésta bella y fuerte princesa nos había permitido ver su lado frágil y humano.-_

Ante ésta última palabra algo se quebró nuevamente dentro de la joven ojiazul y sin pensarlo 2 veces dirigió rápidamente un puño a la cara del rubio, quien en lugar de tratar de esquivarlo o sorprenderse decidió hacerle frente, sin embargo el puño sólo alcanzó apenas a rozar su pecho porque la debilidad del llanto de Luka fue intercambiada por la fuerza del golpe.

El joven lo único que hizo fue tomar la mano de Luka y se acercó a ella; y así los gemelos abrazaron a la pelirrosa que estaba sumamente alterada y sólo lloraba y lloraba desconsoladamente.

Después de un rato eventualmente se fue tranquilizando a sí misma y en el interior de su mente agradecía inmensamente que aquellos dos rubios le hayan brindado un sitio donde llorar. Comenzó a secarse las lágrimas con ambas manos y por lo tato también se separó de los gemelos.

Con todo el valor que pudo acumular Rin mientras la pelirrosa lloraba decidió preguntarle: -_Megurine-san ¿qué es lo que… te tiene tan triste?- _

La pelirrosa palideció un poco, pero no perdió la compostura; _-Pues veras…-_comenzó Luka_ \- _comenzó a decir mientras caminaba a los sillones de la sala de espera junto a la puerta del edificio–_ lo que pasa es que Kei-san…- _tomó asiento e hizo señas a los Kagamine para que hicieran lo mismo, Luka retomó su dialogo –_ ha dicho que en una reunión la mesa directiva de la empresa decidió que debo irme un…- -_¡No pueden echarte tú eres la nueva diva! la interrumpió Len, -_¡Esa clase de ida no idiota! Exclamó Luka_

Rin comenzó a reir al ver que Luka volvia a comportarse como de costumbre, pero al notar la mirada de hielo que le lanzó la ojiazul decidió callarse de inmediato y le indicó que siguiera con lo que decía

-_Cómo iba diciendo- _continuó Luka- _Ese infeliz quiere recluirme en un pueblucho del sur con la absurda idea de que estando allá debo de "enamorarme y aprender de la calidez humana"_

Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas de tristeza entre ellos y sólo balbuceaban por lo bajo en un tono completamente inaudible.

_-¡No quiero que me tengan lastima malditos!, ¡Si van a decir algo díganlo ahora!, ¡No se queden callados!-_ dijo con rabia Luka, provocando que ante esas palabras más de uno se quedara viendo a aquellos tres por más de un instante; al percatarse la chica aun fúrica les brindo miradas de desprecio para que se fueran.

-_Por lo visto ni nuestra mismísima Diva que en paz descanse logró hacerte cambiar, eres la misma sádica que al parecer disfruta de pisotear a los demás para no "manchar" su ego y narcisismo con humildad y amor-_Soltó de golpe en tono sereno pero firme el chico rubio.

_-No metas a un ser tan puro en esto- _Dijo en el mismo tono la pelirrosa y luego añadió- _es más ni siquiera sé porque tengo que contarles lo que me pasa a fin de cuantas jamás lograran entender lo que siento, es verdad nadie lograría comprenderlo además de ella- _se levantó bruscamente y salió del edificio en dirección a la casa de lo Vocaloids.

Mientras tanto los Kagamine vieron cómo se alejaba y comenzaron a charlar entre ellos.

-_¿No crees que fuiste muy dura con ella Len?- _Dijo Rin a su hermano

-_Creo que si me pase un poco Rin-nee, pero era algo que llevaba mucho tiempo callando, como sabes yo tenía sentimientos por Miku-chan y para mí Luka representó un estorbo cuando acaparo toda la atención de Miku-chan y Luka no puede sufrir más que yo, porque yo la conocí por más tiempo, es injusto, además soy una pésima persona, verla llorar me hizo sentir mejor- _Mientras dijo aquello sus ojos se cristalizaron, su voz se quebró un poco y revolvió su cabello con ambas manos.

Rin abrazo a su hermano y apoyó su cabeza sobre la del rubio; comenzó a frotar su espalda y a decirle: -_Len onii-chan como siempre tan expresivo, esa es una de las partes en las que no somos iguales, sin embargo compartimos el amor hacia Miku-chan claro en diferente forma yo amaba la forma en que brillaba el iluminaba a todos con sus canciones y su sonrisa además de su forma de ser tan caritativa y espontánea, con ella jamás había seriedad, tenía esa chispa de ingenio en sus ojos- _La chica notó como su hermano la abrazaba más fuerte intentando ocultar sus lágrimas y con voz entre cortada le dijo: -_Rin-nee… -_snif- _por favor ya no continúes…-_snif-_ haces que su ausencia... -_snif-_me duela más a cada palabra…-_snif-_ que dices sobre ella-_

-_Está bien Len onii-chan solo que recordar es volver a vivir y recordar es evitar que muera dentro de nosotros, pero nadie dijo que no fuera doloroso, a pesar de que han pasado ya 8 meses aún siento el dolor en carne viva- _comenzó a llorar pero rápidamente seco las lágrimas conforme rodaban por sus mejillas y se levantó del sillón tomando a su hermano de la mano y juntos caminaron sin rumbo aparentemente fijo por un rato, pero su memoria y su cuerpo se ocuparon de llevar a aquellos jóvenes perdidos en su pensamiento directo a casa, a su respectivo cuarto, del cual no salieron hasta ya entrado el día siguiente, lo que cada uno hizo durante aquella noche fue un completo misterio, pero lo más probable es que hayan revivido viejos tiempos con las fotos y videos personales de todas sus giras junto a Hatsune Miku; al igual que la ojiazul estuvo haciendo desde que llego a casa después de haber recibido la impactante noticia de Kei-san y la discusión acalorada que mantuvo con los Kagamine; en donde a la Diva jamás se le vio triste o llorar de tristeza, porque de risa era muy frecuente en ella; todos los enojos que demostraba eran fingidos, eran superficiales y lo que todos pensaban era que ella jamás podría llegar a sentirse así (bueno eso creían…). Esos sentimientos eran claramente asociados a Luka además de su clara frialdad, pero en los últimos videos fue sorprendente para todos que incluso se le llegó a notar feliz y mostrar una sonrisa radiante que de haber sido vista por los fans habría mandado al hospital a más de uno.

En el caso de Megurine Luka ésta quedo dormida aferrada a una foto de la Hatsune.


	2. Vistazo al pasado

**Este capítulo se sitúa 5 años atrás a al tiempo que se utiliza en el primer cap. Espero que se entienda :$ y les agrade. Cuando vuelva a poner "Día #" es que volvimos a donde terminó el cap 1. También gracias por sus follows y favs a y al primer review de la historia x3 **

En un suburbio de Londres Inglaterra en un edificio cercano al Big Ben por la tarde podemos observar por un amplio ventanal a 2 figuras una recargada sobre la otra, sentadas sobre un cómodo y amplió sillón de cuero negro con una mesa de centro al frente y diversos cuadros en las paredes; más delante de la mesa un escritorio y detrás del mismo un gran librero repleto de libros

**-**_Al parecer no me queda alternativa o ¿sí? Padre- _dijo una pelirosa derrotada

-_Exactamente tendrás que aceptarlo, además es por tu bien créeme- _Dijo un hombre alto y de rasgos similares a la chica, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Luka

-_Pero aún sigo sin poder ver por qué es mejor que me separe de ti que quedarme a tu lado- _Dijo en un hilo de voz Luka mientras se aferraba al pecho de su padre.

-_Princesa a mí también me duele tener que alejarme de ti, eres mi tesoro más valioso, pero…-_Exclamó su padre con un nudo en la garganta. –_Entonces por qué me tengo que alejar de ti- _Lo interrumpió la ojiazul viéndolo con reto en su mirar y posicionándose enfrente de él.

-_Son cosas muy difíciles de explicar hija…-_

_-Has el intento por favor- _Lo interrumpió nuevamente Luka en la misma posición

-_Está bien, está bien hija, relájate y ven aquí- _Le hizo un ademán para que se volviese a recostar sobre él, a lo que la chica aceptó

-_Lo que pasa mi niña- _Le decía mientras con un brazo rodeaba su cuello y con el otro acariciaba el cabello de la joven- _Es que tu madre como bien lo sabes cantaba hermoso, así como tú y ella es de origen nipón y como también es de tu conocimiento yo soy director de la orquesta de Londres y en una ocasión nos presentamos en Tokio hace 20 años y al parecer acompañaríamos la voz de la mejor cantante de todo Japón fue entonces que la conocí a ella quien dio color a mi vida y amar con pasión la música así es era tu madre, al término del concierto no sólo yo me había enamorado de ella sino que al parecer ella de mí también, la invité a cenar, intercambiamos números, comenzamos a salir después de un tiempo le pedí matrimonio y nos venimos a vivir a Londres y poco después naciste tu mi princesita. _

_Cuando cumpliste 5 años fuimos a Japón a visitar a tus abuelos que aún vivían estuvimos 2 largos meses y cua-… _

_-¡Es verdad aún lo recuerdo!, ¡Y también fue donde tuve mi primer amiga en Japón!- _Exclamó Luka eufórica interrumpiendo a su padre.

-_Así es, vaya que tienes buena memoria princesa- _Dijo su padre y después besó la frente de su hija

-_Ni tanto papá no recuerdo su nombre ni su rostro, sólo sus ojos con ese particular color profundo y además después de tanto tiempo no creo que me recuerde _–Completo la pelirrosa haciendo un puchero.

Su padre rió un poco para después decirle: -_Los buenos amigos no se olvidan ya verás que la volverás a ver y todo será como en aquél tiempo-_

_-Prefiero no volver a verla que estar lejos de ti papá-_

_-Lo siento hija, pero ahora te diré por qué debes partir es más después de que termine de contar todo tu misma entenderás y lo harás sin rechistar-_

_Luka cruzó sus brazos y dijo: -¡Já! Ya lo veremos, la verdad no lo creo posible señor Megurine- _

_-En fin hija cuando ya teníamos que regresar decidimos tomar una avioneta en lugar de un avión comercial, seríamos los únicos a bordo además de la tripulación, como era temporada de huracanes partimos por insistencia…- _Se detuvo para tomar una gran bocanada de aire y valor- _Mía porque yo el "señor ocupado" tenía una reunión importante al día siguiente así que la tormenta nos tomó por sorpresa en pleno vuelo y caímos al mar sólo sobrevivimos tú y yo, eso fue gracias a que había una costa cercana y en la orilla un pueblo campestre con todo lo básico.-_

Con lágrimas en los ojos continuó su relato aquél hombre _-El cuerpo de tu madre jamás fue encontrado a pesar de que di todo los medios económicos para que hicieran hasta lo imposible, pero por la rudeza del huracán la dieron por muerta…-_ Sonó su nariz y secó sus lágrimas con un pañuelo que traía en la solapa del traje.

Oportunidad que tomo Luka para colocarse frente a su padre en cuclillas para verlo a los ojos _-Pero papá toda esa historia ya la conozco, no veo el por qué deba aceptar irme a Japón- _

Reclinándose al frente para quedar cerca del rostro de su hija dijo: _-Desde que eras niñas demostraste tener un talento increíble para la música reuniendo el talento de tu madre en tu voz y el mío al tocar cualquier instrumento, además de que ahora que has crecido tienes una excelente condición física y eres muy inteligente y por ello en el actual Conservatorio de Música en el que estás estudiando no se alcanza a desarrollar todo tu talento con sus clases, y tu madre era tan sabía que ella me lo dijo además me hizo prometer que te mandaría a estudiar al mismo Conservatorio que ella en Osaka para que llegaras a ser "Luka Megurine la máxima expresión de la música", pero que eso era algo que deberías lograr por tus propios medios sin ayuda de nadie, para que no te volvieras altiva y engreída como la mayoría de los cantantes, deberías ser humilde y cálida- _Finalizó su relato el padre de Luka

Con los ojos y boca muy abiertos comenzó Luka a levantarse lentamente para caer de golpe sobre el sillón junto a su padre mientras decía -_Entonces la idea de que me vaya a Japón fue cosa de mamá, por lo que si ella estuviese viva, ¿me habrían mandado sola a un país en el que no conozco absolutamente a nadie además de que apenas tengo 12 años?_

_-Al parecer si princesa, no fue idea mía, pero de seguir viviendo tu madre yo la habría poyado incondicionalmente- _Dijo sinceramente su padre quien al término de sus palabras se recargo sobre el sillón

Mientras Luka asimilaba las palabras de su padre en su interior, no pudo evitar comenzar a derramar un poco del mar contenido en sus ojos, mientras corría directo a su habitación dónde se encerró y tiró sobre la cama; aquel caudal solo fue detenido tras varios minutos sólo cuando finalmente se dio cuenta que llorando no resolvería nada, a partir de entonces se prometió a si misma que no volvería a llorar, que sería más fuerte y valiente para afrontar todos los obstáculos que se avecinarían a partir de ahora. Después de haber tomado tanta determinación salió de su cuarto a la hora de cenar, se aproximó a la mesa donde vio su plato servido y a su padre esperándola, antes de que su padre le dijera algo ella se adelantó a exponerle lo siguiente:

-_Tuviste razón padre, tú me conoces bien y aun que hace un rato fui débil ante la situación eso no volverá a suceder, sólo dime cuando y a qué hora debo partir de aquí a Japón para ser aquello que mamá deseaba que fuera-_

Su padre al ver aquella determinación en esos pequeños ojos azules fue como haber visto los ojos de su amada cada vez que tomaba una decisión sería entonces simplemente se levantó de golpe y se lanzó sobre su hija para abrazarla –_Hija desde este momento ya estás siendo como tu madre querría haberte visto actuar, eres una excelente hija, como estamos en Mayo partirás en Agosto para iniciar el nuevo semestre y tengo que actualizar tu pasaporte, hacer el papeleo, buscarte un buen lugar para vivir, abrirte la cuenta en el banco para depositarte tus mensualidades, hablar con el rector del Conservatorio en fin aún faltan cosas que hacer, pero tu hija tú ya hiciste lo que hubiera costado más, el que quieras hacerlo y debo agregar que tienes mucha madurez para tu corta edad-_

La pequeña Luka correspondió el abrazo de su padre y dijo optimista_-Vaya al menos aún tengo algo de tiempo para despedirme de mis amigos y estudiar un poco el idioma, porque por lo que he visto si es difícil-_

Al separarse de aquél emotivo abrazo su padre con aire decidido dijo mientras golpeaba su palma con el puño cerrado: -_Descuida hija te buscaré a los mejores maestros en la materia y todo irá bien ya lo veras, por lo pronto vamos a comer tu platillo favorito "ensalada de atún a la Megurine"- _El padre de la pelirrosa corrió rápidamente hacía la mesa para ayudarla a sentarse.

Mientras iba alegremente a la mesa dijo: -_Confío en que así será padre, pero ahora es momento de cenar._

A partir de entonces la agenda de la joven Luka paso de estar llena a llenísima, esos meses casi no podía ver a su padre o compartir comidas como solían hacer antes de que se inscribiera a cursos de japonés, pasara tiempo con sus amigos para crear más recuerdos juntos, buscar el lugar en el que viviría, aprender a cocinar, a lavar a planchar, estar al tanto de los cantantes orientales, de la moda, de las tendencias, conocer historia y cultura de Japón, estudiar para el examen de admisión del conservatorio, verificar planes de estudio y revalidar materias en fin muchas muchas cosas debía hacer para dejar todo en orden antes de partir y ser capaz de poder mantenerse a sí misma.

Todo iba excelente le costaba mucho poder hacer todas esas cosas, pero poco a poco con dedicación y perseverancia logró terminar por fin sus clases de japonés, cocina, historia, té, arreglo floral, cultura, danza, en fin incluso podríamos decir que tenía todos los conocimientos y las habilidades de un Japonés promedio, podrá ser que eso fue gracias a la genética de su madre que residía en ella.

A un par de días de su partida decidió ver por última vez a sus compañero de risas y aventuras; fueron a comprar helado, a los videojuegos, al karaoke, a la rueda de la fortuna que esta frente al Big Ben y al cine; por la tarde cuando era hora de despedirse uno de ellos decidió acompañarla hasta su casa a lo que Luka accedió sin discusión. Por el camino el chico sorpresivamente la abrazó ambos quedaron bajo una lámpara en medio de la calle y él le dijo al oído:

-¡_Por favor Luka no te vayas!_

Ella se incorporó al abrazo del chico y le dijo: -_Lo siento, pero no es por gusto ya se los explique a todos, no me hagas por favor más doloroso el proceso de tener que dejarlos atrás-_

_-¡Pero es que tu no entiendes!-_Le refutó el joven alzando la voz

Contestándole del mismo modo y soltándose del abrazo Luka mencionó: -¡_Entonces dime lo que no entiendo!-_

_-l-lo que pasa es que… -_Dudo en decir el chico, respiro profundamente y soltó en un hilo de voz mientras su cara se encendía: -¡_Es que yo te quiero!, ¡y no quiero que te alejes de mí!, ¡desde que te vi me enamoré de ti, fue algo que no pude evitar, todo lo que tiene que ver contigo me encanta!_

Por la cabeza de Luka Jamás pasó la mínima idea de que él la quisiera o algún chico lo llegara a hacer, ella jamás había puesto atención en los chicos, y nunca se vio como pareja de uno aunque fuera lo más natural de la Tierra, podría decirse que su corazón era puro aun no le pertenecía a nadie ni a ese chico que se acababa de confesar, es más ni se ruborizó ni su corazón se aceleró, simplemente permaneció estática y sin expresión descifrable en su rostro y como no supo que responder únicamente le pidió disculpas además de decirle que ella no sentía lo mismo y se alejó de él corriendo en dirección a su casa, a donde llegó muy desorientada; su padre no estaba así que ella se lanzó directamente a su habitación y se metió debajo de las cobijas e hizo el esfuerzo por dormirse hasta que lo consiguió en poco minutos.

Al día siguiente, cabe mencionar que era el último que pasaría en Inglaterra el país que la vio crecer, pidió a su padre que la llevará antes al aeropuerto, porque no se quería encontrar con sus amigos otra vez, en especial con "él", claro que eso no fue lo que le dijo sus palabras fueron las siguiente: -_Buenos días padre, me gustaría que hoy me llevarás más temprano al aeropuerto-_

_-Pero hija, si nos vamos antes no podrás despedirte a tiempo de tus amigos, sabes que pasando de la sala de espera ya nos los volverás a ver en no sé cuánto tiempo- _Le informó su padre mientras le servía el desayuno y le acomodaba la silla

-_Es exactamente lo que quiero- _Dijo por lo bajo la pelirrosa

\- ¿Por qué dices eso princesa?- Preguntó curioso su padre

-_A… bueno… es que…. Veras- _Decía nerviosa Luka, porque no quería contarle la verdadera razón a su padre así que improvisó: -_No es que no los quiera ver, es sólo que las despedidas serían muy largas con ellos y muy tristes, por lo que no quiero verlos ni hacerlos llorar, me partiría el corazón-_

_-Está bien princesa, si es lo que quieres no hay ningún problema, ¿qué te parece a las 3:00 pm? _Dijo afectuoso el señor Megurine.

Sonriente Luka asintió con la cabeza: -_Muy bien entonces es momento de almorzar que aún me falta arreglar bien mis cosas y dar una última revisada para evitar que se me que algo-_Dijo mientras daba un sorbo al jugo de naranja.

Y así a las 3:00 pm puntual como los característicos londinenses partieron padre e hija en un lujoso auto negro al aeropuerto, donde tras una larga espera en tiempo, pero corta para ambos porque estuvieron platicando de trivialidades y sobre lo mucho que se echarían de menos hasta que se volvieran a ver.

Así a las 7:00 pm se anunció que su vuelo había llegado y por primera vez en 12 años ella se separaría de su padre, subiría a un avión sola por 12 horas para después tomar un tren hasta Osaka, porque su vuelo llegaría a Tokio.

Su padre la acompañó hasta la sala de abordaje se dieron un cálido y largo abrazo lleno de amor fraternal, hasta que el tiempo se los permitió. Después se dio el momento en que debía ya de abordar y al estar dentro de la cámara de abordaje dio un vistazo hacia atrás y vio su padre secarse las lágrimas y decirle adiós.

Ya dentro del avión encontró su asiento se posicionó en la ventana, al despegue sintió como su estómago se contrajo; cuando alcanzaron al altitud de 10 000 pies sintió que volar era lo máximo y se dijo a sí misma en un susurro: -_A partir de ahora soy independiente, no defraudaré a mi padre, mi nueva vida comienza desde que pise Japón- _tras esa afirmación tomo sus audífonos y comenzó a escuchar música japonesa, duró despierta algún par de horas para después caer rendida y dormir.

-**REVIEW-**

**-TENSHINOKIRA****: Jajajaja si será yuri, Luka si volverá a enamorarse lo demás deberás descubrirlo leyendo mi historia x3 la magia pokemón lo logra todo, y gracias por dejarme un review siempre lo recordaré :'v porque fue el primero :33**


	3. Vistazo al pasado II

**Hola a todos, ya volví con otro capítulo de mi fanfic, espero les vaya gustando y gracias por leer, por sus follows, favs y reviews, este cap. lo escribí hoy, se me vino una idea loca a la mente y como resultado tienen éste suculento cap. X3**

Alrededor de las 5:00 am de su nuevo horario, despertó en su asiento junto a la ventana de aquel avión. –_Vaya al parecer no fue un sueño, el que viviré por mi cuenta en Japón- _susurró para sí –_En fin para todo final triste siempre hay un inicio feliz y ese inicio para mi es hoy, así que no tengo tiempo para deprimirme- _después miró su celular para ver la hora- _No tardaremos mucho en aterrizar, pero eso no me impedirá pedir un bocadillo- _Enérgicamente y con aire renovado llamo a la Aero-moza para que le sirviera un almuerzo estilo oriental con atún.

Después de un no tan largo rato se le fue llevado un tazón de arroz, sopa de miso y atún; fue ahí donde se percató que no sabía utilizar los palillos chinos - _¡oh! ¡Rayos!, ¡¿cómo pude olvidar aprender algo tan básico?!- _Al no saber qué hacer entró en pánico y su rostro se tornó rojo por la impotencia y la vergüenza, sin embargo notó que en el asiento contiguo al suyo al otro lado del pasillo había un par de jóvenes orientales que también habían pedido algo de comer, así que esperó hasta que comenzarán a comer y observó detenidamente y con suma atención como tomaban aquellos instrumentos para llevar la comida a su boca, después de que creyó haber comprendido la "técnica" se aventuró a intentarlo, para su sorpresa no resultó nada fácil, por lo que una mar de pensamientos inundaron su rosada cabeza -_¿cómo es posible comer con estas cosas? Prefiero mil veces los cubiertos normales-_tras este pensamiento abrió mucho lo ojos y la boca y después pensó -_ y así es cómo quiero que mi difunta madre se enorgullezca de mí? Quejándome de todo antes de siquiera haber llegado a mi destino o al menos al país en cuestión, ¡vaya sí que lo estás haciendo bien Luka!- _esto último se lo dijo con un tono de sarcasmo y dándose con la palma de la mano en la frente.

Después de algunos segundos tomó nuevamente los palillos, pero ésta vez con mucha más decisión en sus ojos que la última vez, logrando así tras varios intentos llegar alimento a su boca y su rostro dibujo una sonrisa de triunfo, acto inmediato entrelazo sus manos y las agito a cada lado de su cabeza en muestra de victoria sobre aquellos simples palillos.

Mientras estaba inmersa en su propio festejo escuchó: -¡_Enhorabuena lo has logrado one-chan!- _Rápidamente Luka giró su cabeza en dirección al sonido, para su sorpresa eran aquellos jóvenes que había observado como comían así que su expresión cambió radicalmente a uno sumamente apenado y colorado- _etto..etto…m-muchas g-gracias- _dudó un poco antes de decirlo, pero al final en un hilo de voz y algo bajo dijo:_ -onii-chan, lamento haberlos incomodado- _Fue lo único que pudo articular

-_Descuida, no fue para nada incómodo, nosotros nos percatamos desde un principio, por lo que decidí incluso tomarlos lo más lento posible, para que lograras entender "el truco", sin emabro no conozco a mi compañero de vuelo jajajaja- _le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara aquél chico blanco de cabellera negra.

Ya más tranquila pudo hablar con fluidez -_Ahh, pues en verdad se lo agradezco, si onii-chan no hubiese tomado esa consideración conmigo no habría logrado aprender a usarlos- _

_-No tienes por qué agradecer, y supongo que para que no sepas usar algo tan "básico" como tú lo dijiste hace un rato, no eres de acá ¿o me equivoco?- _Continuó la charla el joven

_-Tiene razón onii-chan, sin embargo no creo prudente decirle de donde soy, apenas y lo conozco, por favor no se sienta ofendido- _Le explicó con una sonrisa la linda pelirrosa

-_Bueno en eso si tienes razón jovencita, entonces que te parece si primero nos conocemos y después si lo consideras podrías contarme tu historia, asi que lo primero es lo primero, mi nombre el Kei ¿y el tuyo?-_

_-Perfecto, eso me parece lo mejor, un gusto Kei-san mi nombre es Luka-_

_-Qué bonito nombre y dime Luka-chan ¿qué edad tienes?, porque yo tengo 25-_

_-¡Oh, vaya! Jamás lo hubiera imaginado, parece más joven, tengo 12_

_-¡Tú sí que me has sorprendido!, ¿cómo es que te dejan viajar sola? O ¿vienes con tus padres?_

_-Acertó a la primera Kei onii-chan estoy viajando sola, por circunstancias familiares, que prefiero omitir, sólo le diré que vengo de Inglaterra y me dirijo a Osaka-_

_-Está bien, está bien, no preguntaré más para que no te sientas acosada o algo por el estilo, pero sí que es largo tu recorrido, por mi parte me dirijo a Tokio, verás trabajo en una empresa de cantantes-_

Ante tal revelación Luka pensó: -¡_Las oportunidades parecen cuando menos te lo esperas!, es genial, debo obtener el número de éste hombre para un futuro, así estaré más cerca del ideal de mamá-_ tras haber tomado aquella loca decisión optó por dirigir la plática hacia que ella era muy buena cantando, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo así que siguió con la conversación hasta encontrar una oportunidad.

-_¡que divertido trabajar con música!- _trato de decirlo con la mayor alegría posible

-_¿eso crees?, no es tan fácil como parece, siempre tengo que andar lidiando con todos esos adolescentes además de solucionar todos sus problemas y escándalos, vaya que es pesado.-_

_-pero imagino que te gusta para que sigas ahí ¿no?- _Le replicó Luka

Kei-san comenzó a reír-_Tienes razón me encanta, de otra forma hace mucho ya hubiera renunciado, pero dime algo con la euforia que hablaste hace un rato, ¿te gusta la música?_

A Luka le brillaron los ojos al notar una oportunidad sobre el tema –_A decir verdad me encanta, por lo que una de las razones de mi viaje es para estudiar en el conservatorio de Osaka-_

_-vaya que si tengo suerte, no todos los días encuentro un talento en potencia en un vuelo. Osaka entonces tu talento es enorme, ahí se encuentra el Conservatorio más famoso de todo Japón. Esta oportunidad no la voy a dejar pasar- _Comenzó a hurgar dentro de una mochila que llevaba y tras una ardua búsqueda sacó unas hojas de papel un poco arrugadas y se las entregó a Luka- _por favor podrías cantar éste fragmento, quiero asegurarme de lo evidente-_

_-E-está bien, sólo dame un poco para calentar mi voz y leer la canción- _Dijo nerviosa Luka

Con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y signos de yen en sus ojos mientras frotaba sus manos entre sí, Kei-san le dijo _-Si, si, si, adelante tomate tu tiempo-_

Así pasados algunos 10 min Luka tomo valor para ponerse de pie sin tomar las hojas, porque ya se había aprendido en su totalidad el fragmento de la canción, dado que estaba en ingles por fortuna; optó la posición más cómoda para su voz y comenzó a cantar:

_Why can't it be perfect?  
This love's not even real  
Why don't I cry for you?  
Love was dead from the start_

_I don't want you  
I don't need you  
I'll forget you  
It doesn't matter_

_I'll play along  
Writing our song  
We are perfect  
I love you…_

Cuando terminó de cantar se sorprendió al ver que todos en el vuelo la ovacionaban, aplaudían e incluso silbaban, mientras que otros la grababan con su teléfono celular, antes tanta exaltación solo dijo gracias y dio un sutil reverencia como toda una londinense de clase alta. Después suspiró y se sentó para luego preguntar: -_¿qué tal lo hice Kei-san?_

El rostro de Kei-san no demostraba ninguna expresión, porque su mirada iba dirigida a su celular, después de algunos segundos lo guardo. Volteó a ver a la ojiazul y con un aura de seriedad pronunció con voz ronca_ –eres excelente, eres una de las mejores voces que he escuchado en toda mi carrera como caza-talentos, así que en cuanto te gradúes del conservatorio búscame, ten mi número- _Le pasó un trozo de papel.

Luka tomó el papel con alegría e inmediatamente lo registro en su celular para no perderlo. –_Está bien, gracias por darme ésta oportunidad, pero aun no me has dicho el nombre de la empresa para la que trabajas-_

_-Eres muy perspicaz para tú edad señorita, tienes razón no le he mencionado aún, porque a la empresa a la que presto mis servicios es una de las prestigiadas del mundo y no quería otra jovencita oportunista, y eso fue otro punto que me agradó de ti, asi que te lo diré trabajo en Yamaha Inc.-_

Luka sumamente sorprendida se llevó ambas manos a la boca y palideció un poco -_¡No lo puedo creer!, no lo hubiera imaginado-_

_-jajajaja si es verdad, si no me crees mira- _Le mostró su gafete de empleado que estaba sujeto a su playera

-_No dudo de ti Kei onii-chan-_

_-además te voy a contar un pequeño secreto así que acércate-_

La pequeña pelirrosa acercó su oído a la boca de Kei-san

-_En la empresa tenemos un proyecto a futuro en el que conformaremos un grupo de cantantes adolescentes, aún no está muy bien estructurado, pero que más o menos se desarrollará para cuando tú te gradúes y regreses a la capital, dime ¿cuento contigo Luka-chan?-_

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, sintió una emoción enorme acumularse en su pequeño cuerpo_-Claro que sí- _

_-para que mis jefes te consideren ya como parte del proyecto, les mostraré el video de ti cantando que te tomé, ¿te parece bien?-_

_-Por mí no hay ningún problema-_

_-Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato?- _Kei-san extendió su mano en dirección a la pelirrosa

Correspondiendo a la acción la Megurine acercó su mano y la estrecho con aquel hombre y con una luminosa sonrisa en su rostro –_Tenemos un trato-_

Hecho esto escucharon por los altavoces la voz del piloto informándoles que estaban por aterrizar además de darle las indicaciones a los pasajeros de lo que debían hacer.

10 minutos más tarde se encontraban bajando de su vuelo, Kei-san acompañó en todo momento a Luka

-_Luka-chan, vamos por el equipaje- _al terminar la frase tomo la mano de la niña, para que no se perdiera

-_Está bien, muchas gracias por acompañarme, de no haber sido por ti, no hubiera sabido que hacer en este mar de gente onii-chan-_

_-Gracias a ti, por tomar ese vuelo Luka-chan, ¿te importaría darme tu correo?, también para estar en contacto-_

_-Claro no hay problema, acerca tu teléfono- _Así por medio del infrarrojo sus direcciones fueron intercambiadas y Kei-san también obtuvo su número.

Caminaron hasta el equipaje, recogieron cada uno el suyo y salieron del aeropuerto.

-_se supone que aquí nos despedimos, pero te dejaré en la parada del autobús y te indicaré en cual debes de subir-_

_-Eres muy amable onii-chan, muchas gracias-_

Por lo tanto caminaron hasta la estación de bus lo más cercana y para sorpresa de ambos ya estaba ahí el camión que la llevaría a Osaka, así que corrieron para alcanzarlo, lo cual consiguieron a duras penas, sólo alcanzaron a darse un abrazo rápido.

Cuando el camión comenzó con la marcha Luka se asomó por la ventana para seguir despidiéndose y alcanzó a escuchar que Kei-san le gritaba: -_¿CUÁL ES TU APELLIDO?_

_\- ¡MEGURINE!, ¿Y EL TUYO?_

_\- El mío es … - _No alcanzó a escucharlo, porque el camión aceleró en ese preciso momento, por lo que el ruido la hizo incapaz de escuchar, no tuvo más opción que adentrarse en el camión y sentarse, tomó nuevamente sus audífonos y observó el paisaje durante el resto del camino, vio como subían y bajaban personas, como otras caminaban por las aceras, los animales jugaban, las aves revoloteaban de un lugar a otro, hasta que por fin el aburrimiento hizo que se quedara dormida durante algunos minutos, luego despertó de golpe con el temor de haberse pasado de donde debía bajarse, por lo que checó la hora en su celular y comenzó a reírse de si misma por lo bajo, porque apenas había transcurrido escasos minutos, sin embargo prefirió ya no dormir, una media hora más tarde se dio cuenta que en la próxima parada debía ya de bajarse y así lo hizo.

Ya abajo del camión saco de su bolsa un papel que indicaba la dirección de su casa, no tuvo problemas con entrarla porque ya sabía dónde estaban las calles, porque en Inglaterra ya había viajado un sinnúmero de veces a esa casa a través de google maps.

Solo camino un par de cuadras frente a ella y luego 3 a la izquierda y listo.

Lo que si la sorprendió mucho fue darse cuenta de que todo un piso era para ella, no pensó que su padre la haría vivir con tantos lujos, al entrar todo estaba acomodad, no tendría que arreglar nada, su padre lo había mandado remodelar y adecuar a su hija, por ello sólo la hizo cargar con su ropa favorita, porque en el armario gigantesco que estaba en su nuevo cuarto había ropa al por mayor, la alacena estaba cubierta para 3 meses.

Después de acomodar su ropa y sus artículos de higiene personal en el tocador y en el baño, sintió mucha hambre por lo que fue a la cocina y se preparó algo de comer, después salió a dar una vuelta a los alrededores, además de ir al Conservatorio para aclarar algunas dudas sobre su salón, la clase, recoger los libros de texto y dar algunos detalles sobre ella. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde, así que se fue a su casa y llegó antes de que oscureciera, cerró todo muy cuidadosamente de no dejar nada sin candado, se dio un baño rápido en la regadera, no le llamaba mucho la atención el tradicional baño japonés, se colocó su pijama y cayó rendida sobre la cama dónde durmió plácidamente hasta la mañana siguiente.

-**REVIEWS-**

**-TENSHINOKIRA****: Listo aquí ésta el nuevo cap cx, que bonito que lo te parezca interesante y espero que así siga siendo, jajajaja yo tampoco lo creí, pero como es muy "madura" comprende las situaciones rápido(? :v**

**\- ****Akuma White: En ningún lado lo dice (?, pero es que no hay drama sin sufimiento ;-; es algo cruel pero necesario u.u, me alegra que te guste el fic y a ver que piensas de éste cap cx**


	4. Vistazo al pasado III

**jejejeje creo que me ausente un poco, .w. pido disculpas, es que bueno presente en la universidad y con el fin de semestre todo se me acumuló, pero bueno ya estoy de vuelta con mi historia loca :'v espero y continúen leyéndola :3**

Ya era de mañana, el sol comenzaba a asomar sus rayos por el horizonte, y travieso atravesaba una ventana para acariciar con su tenue calor la silueta recostada de una jovencita de cabellos rosas; al sentir como la luz penetraba en la habitación y escaló hasta alcanzar su rostro despertó

Bostezó y se estiró para incorporarse –_vaya ya es de día-_dijo al frotar sus ojos con ambas manos, inmediatamente tomo su celular para ver la hora y no era nada más y nada menos que las 6:30 am. Al ver lo temprano que aún era decidió mejor tomar un baño, porque si volvía a dormir sabía que no despertaría hasta ya entrada la mañana y no podía permitirse hacer eso en su primer día de clases en no sólo una nueva escuela; sino en un nuevo país y continente.

Al percatarse de su situación actual no pudo evitar sentirse insignificante e insegura en el gigantesco mundo; sin embargo sola decidió darse ánimos recordando uno de los tantos consejos que le había dado su padre; porque desde muy pequeña la fue preparando para la vida por su temprana madurez mostrada ante las situaciones que se iban presentando

Sola se dijo: -_Muy bien no puedo ya hacer nada, ya estoy aquí, no hay nadie que me diga que hacer, eso es un avance y además que importa que sea pequeña y ya creceré entonces el mundo no será mucho problema, debo recordar: "No importa que tan grande sea la distancia mi pare y yo compartimos el mismo cielo y las mismas inquietudes, tristezas, alegrías y demás"- _dicho esto se levantó sin más tomó una ducha, mas rápido de lo que hubiese querido, porque ese monólogo que realizo le había reducido considerablemente la cantidad de tiempo para llegar puntual a su nueva escuela, se preparó un pan tostado con mantequilla y salió corriendo; estaba a menos de 10 minutos de que fuesen las 8:10 hora a la que fue citada para darle algunas indicaciones finales.

Ni ella misma supo cómo atravesó las por fortuna pocas calles que se interponían entre ella y su destino; pero logró llegar incluso un par de minutos antes, lo que le permitió ir rápidamente al baño para arreglar su un poco desaliñado uniforme; el cual constaba de una falda amarilla con trama de cuadros de líneas rojas, camisa blanca con corbata amarilla, la cual la designaba de nivel secundaria.

Gracias a que el día anterior había decidio ir a dar un vistazo a la escuela no tuvo dificultades para encontrar la sala de maestros a donde arribó justo a tiempo, dando crédito a su fina educación londinense.

-_Buenos días, mi nombre es Megurine Luka y me he transferido, ¿me podría indicar con si debo dirigirme por mi cuenta al aula, o algún docente me acompañara?- _dijo a una de las personas que estaba tras su escritorio, la cual le indicó que esperará un par de minutos para ver si el maestro titular de su clase llegaba, pero si no era así entonces contaba con la libertad de esperarlo fuera de su salón para que él le diera la bienvenida.

Así transcurrieron algunos minutos y cuando se percató que nadie llegaría, opto por ir a su aula; como era de esperarse atraía la atención de las personas que se encontraba a su paso, ya fuera por su ya notoria y prominente figura, por su cabello, por no haberla visto jamás, o simplemente porque era muy bella; sin embargo, era demasiado modesta con su apariencia física, que le restó importancia y siguió caminando, a las 8:30 am sonó la campana que marcaba el inicio de las clases, a dicha hora logró presenciar como una mujer de mediana edad quien Luka supusó se trataba de la maestra, entraba al salón pasando de largo su presencia, lo cual incomodó un poco a nuestra pelirrosa amiga.

-_Disculpe sensei, buenos días, mi nombre es Megurine Luka y me he transferido- _Le dijo en tono dulce, pero firme

-_ ¡Oh! Tienes razón me habían informado que un estudiante nuevo llegaría, discúlpame, pero tiendo a ser un poco distraída con algunos asuntos, por ahora entraré al salón para anunciar tu llegada- _Le respondió un tanto apenada se dio la media vuelta para entrar al aula; y dijo más al aire que directamente a Luka: -_Mi nombre es Masuda Lily-_

Al entrar al salón Masuda sensei notaba un aura alborotada entre sus estudiantes, garraspeó un poco para hacer notar su presencia y comenzó a decir:

-_Clase buenos días el día de hoy, cómo muchos debieron de haber notado ya, a nuestra escuela ha llegado una estudiante extranjera procedente de Inglaterra, quien compartirá clases con ustedes, así que les pido de la manera más atenta posible, se lleven bien con ella y la ayuden en lo que necesité, adelante jovencita, preséntate por ti misma-_

Ante esta última frase Luka quien aún estaba fuera del aula sintió su alma desfallecer, tenía muchos nervios, sin embargo saco valor desde lo más profundo de su ser y logró atravesar la puerta e ingresar al salón con un aire de solemnidad y elegancia en su andar, tomó un gis y anotó en la pizarra su nombre, se giró para decir:

-_Buenos días mi nombre es Megurine Luka, como ya dijo la sensei vengo de Inglaterra, pero a pesar de ellos soy mitad japonesa por mi madre, me gusta mucho cantar y tocar instrumentos además del atún, mucho gusto en conocerlos y espero nos llevemos bien- _Finalizó esbozando una sonrisa bastante cálida y brillante, como si Kami-sama estuviera presente una corriente de aire se infiltro por una de las ventanas e hizo que el pelo de la ojiazul ondeara, lo que combinado con su sonrisa, fue una escena que cautivo a todos por igual e hizo bailar a más de un corazón.

-_Perfecto esa ha sido una presentación extraordinaria, ahora Megurine-san te sentaras detrás de Gakupo-san, por favor Gakupo-san levanta la mano, para que nuestra nueva compañera para que localice su asiento-_

_-sí, si si, lo que diga sensei- _Dijo un joven con cabellera morada que estaba en la penúltima silla de la fila con vista a la ventana

Dicho esto Luka tomo su nuevo lugar, y se dio cuenta que las personas, eran un tanto reservadas, pero amistosas, no notó que alguien demostrara hostilidad en sus acciones o en su mirada contra ella.

Así de esta forma pasaron las clases hasta que sonó la campana que indicaba era la hora del almuerzo, como no había alcanzado a preparar su obento en la mañana, pensó en que tendría que comprar algo en la cafetería, así que comenzó a guardar su cosas, antes de levantarse, se encontró rodeada de todas las chicas de la clase, quienes tan solo con verla se volvieron sus fans; por su parte estaba acostumbrada a recibir la atención de las personas, pero no con tanta intensidad como en esta ocasión, trato de evadirlas argumentando que no traía que almorzar, sin embargo esto no freno a las horda de chicas que a partir de ese día la acosarían; puesto que entre todas le formaron un muy completo obento para que se quedara con ellas; ante tal amabilidad y sobre todo la existencia de atún entre los elementos que conformaban su ahora almuerzo, no pudo decir que no.

En los días siguientes, ya no llevaba obento e incluso se dejaba alimentar; dado que cada vez que intentaba llevar su propio obento siempre, por extrañas razones, aunque un tanto aparente, se extraviaba, por lo que la fuerza la abandonó y cedió ante el afecto de sus compañeras de escuela, si de escuela, se había vuelto una de las chicas más populares del Conservatorio, por su belleza, su talento, su inteligencia y sus aptitudes deportivas.

Se volvió costumbre tener la dicha de poder alimentar a Megurine Luka, como si fuera un pequeña mascota, ese hobby era realizado por la mayoría de las chicas, además siempre trataba de que el atún abundara, puesto que era el alimento preferido de ella.

Por su parte los chicos no la odiaban, ¿Cómo podrían odiar a semejante monumento de chica?; pero a decir verdad no la aceptaban mucho porque a varios sus novias las dejaron con tal de pasar más tiempo con Megurine Luka; lo cual no les parecía muy normal.

Así pasaron los años, bajo esos mimos vivió Luka, fue tanta su costumbre ante tales atenciones que fue olvidando lo que era tener amigos realmente y comenzó a creer que todas las personas estaban solo para servirle a ella, se convirtió en una persona pedante, déspota e incluso en ocasiones humillaba a las personas a su alrededor, de la cálida chica que se presentó el primero día de curso, ya no quedaba nada al menos de su personalidad, porque todos sus demás talentos y habilidades se habían pulido con el tiempo.

Todo su cambio negativo comenzó cuando su inocencia se vio corrompida cuando cumplió los 13, una de sus senpais de último curso, quien a ojos públicos se sabía que gustaba de las chicas; decidió comenzar a cortejar a Luka, quien ella misma sabía compartía los mismos gustos que su senpai, porque de otra manera jamás habría rechazado tan cruelmente a su amigo de Inglaterra quien siempre la había procurado y protegido de todo mal. Además ella comenzó a intuir que algo no andaba bien con ella en ese sentido cuando en Inglaterra le prestaba más atención a los cambios corporales, actitudinales o de apariencia de sus amigas, aunque fueran mínimos.

Al cabo de un par de meses, Luka anunció públicamente su orientación sexual ante la comunidad estudiantil, la cual en lugar de ser vista con malos ojos por las chicas o incluso con asco; todas enloquecieron, al pensar que al menos tenían un posibilidad de poder "amarla más completamente" que como simples fans.

La relación que Luka sostenía con su senpai era bastante pública, se tomaban de las manos, salían juntas en las tardes, iban a comer lo fines de semana; había besos ocasionales en la escuela; todo iba como de ensueño, su senpai la respetaba y cuidaba bastante, se preocupaba por ella, le regalaba cosas sin ser un día especial; en fin un sinnúmero de detalles que la hacían sentir la mujer más feliz de la Tierra; sin embargo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, el tiempo fue cruel y paso demasiado rápido frente a los ojos de la ojiazul, la graduación de su senpai estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, no se podía evitar, era evidente su separación.

Y así la última noche antes de la graduación, su senpai se apareció en su casa alrededor de las 8:00 pm, ella emocionada le permitió entrar, algo de lo que se arrepentiría después.

La chica con una mueca sombría la abrazó y le dijo al oído:

-_He venido por mi regalo de graduación-_

_-¡¿Qué es a lo que te refieres?!- _Dijo algo asustada Luka mientras tragaba saliva audiblemente

-_No te hagas la inocente sabes a que me refiero, no me iré hasta que lo consiga, es algo que solo yo tendré antes que nadie, la preciada castidad que posees- _Le susurró a la pelirrosa

-_P-pero senpai, tú no eres así, por favor no me hagas daño- _Suplico Luka

-_Te amo, y esta noche te lo demostraré con cada centímetro de mi piel-_

-_Pero las cosas no deben ser así, por favor tran…- _Se vio interrumpida por unos labios que aprisionabas los suyos de forma frenética y sentía como unas manos se deslizabas libremetne por su cuerpo, así no era como ella pensaba tener su primera vez así, que encontró la forma de morderla fuertemente mientras la besaba; al hacer esto instintivamente corrió hacia su habitación, dónde sabía no estaría a salvo por mucho tiempo, pero aun así no encontró mejor lugar para resguardase, su nerviosismo y pánico eran notorios en su rostro y respiración.

Ya dentro de su habitación encontró un posible escape, la ventana, era su última oportunidad de poder escapar, casi podía sentir la tranquilidad de haber logrado escapar con éxito, incluso comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro una sonrisa de triunfo y alegría sin embargo ésta se tornó de horror porque cuando estaba a punto de saltar, sintió como rodeaban su cintura y la estiraban dentro de la habitación, acto seguido fue lanzada contra la cama, al querer incorporarse para intentar huir nuevamente, se percató de que había alguien encima de ella, no era nada más y nada menos que su senpai quien tomo las muñecas de Luka y las aferro contra la cama.

-_No hay escapatoria, mi cielo esta noche serás mía- _Le susurró al oído

-_No, por favor, ten piedad de mi- _Le decía suplicante Luka, quien dentro de su cabeza era un caos, todas las imágenes de bellos recuerdos y momentos que había compartido con senpai se desmoronaban ante la situación que ahora estaba viviendo, esa chica a quien había amado, ahora se comportaba con un animal sin sentimientos que se dejaba guía únicamente por su instinto sexual.

Así esa noche fue de las más largas en la existencia de la joven Luka, quien se quedó afónica por tanto llanto y grito de súplica; que jamás fue atendido como debería, sólo acallados por los forzosos besos que depositaba en su boca aquella chica mayor, quien la dejó hasta sentirse satisfecha con el cuerpo de la menor, tras varias sesiones de "amor".

Así alrededor de las 6:00 am la mayor se retiró depositándole un último beso en la mejilla; Luka a duras penas la pudo seguir con la mirada y al verla cruzar la puerta, se pudo relajar porque a partir de ese momento ya no la volvió a ver…

La pobre y ultrajada Luka estaba en un estado en el que su mente estaba perdida, su boca abierta y sus pupilas bastante dilatadas, además llena de fluidos extraños a los de ella y una gran cantidad de sudor que empapaba las sabanas, su cabello era un total desastre al igual que su cuerpo que ahora estaba lleno de marcas de besos, mordidas e incluso moretones.

Tras un largo rato de permanecer completamente inmóvil, por asco hacía si misma por cómo se encontraba, decidió levantar a como pudo para darse un largo baño, para almeno así limpiar su cuerpo, y despejar un poco su mente, limpio meticulosamente cada parte de su cuerpo, tratando de quitar la mayor parte de las marcas que tenía, fallando notoriamente, pero al hacer eso, sintió que podía quitar los traumantes recuerdos vividos de la noche anterior.

Con las energías y los ánimos más renovados, se sentía hambrienta y se trató de consentir y consolar al mismo tiempo haciéndose un almuerzo bastante elaborado, consistía en varios platos de atún preparados de distintas maneras.

Después tomó las sábanas de su recamara, las colocó en bolsas y las tiró, no quería volver a saber nada de esas sabanas, al tiempo tiro todos los regalos que le había dado aquella chica, junto a las fotografías, las cartas. Todo fue a parar al lugar más conveniente para la Mgurine, la basura, ahí era donde pertenecían esas cosas a su parecer. Y ese día comenzaban sus vacaciones, en la cuales se dedicó enteramente a recuperarse física y mentalmente del atracó que había vivido.

Así al volver al instituto, la inocente e ingenua chica anterior a las vacaciones había desaparecido, ahora se abría paso la renovada Megurine Luka, quien lo que resto de su paso por el conservatorio de música se dedicó; en el aspecto social, a "consentir" a sus fans, jamás volvió a tener ninguna novia oficial, ella se volvió de todas, pero a la vez de ninguna, podemos decir que le eran indiferentes todas las chicas, además de ser sumamente fría, sus sentimientos los dejó únicamente para ella, porque si una vez los habían despreciado, nada impedía que lo volverían a hacer, convirtió su cálido corazón en un magnifico e imponente glaciar, donde la único forma de entrar la conocía ella. Su sonrisa era más de compromiso, o de sensualidad que de alegría y felicidad pura, esa sonrisa, ya no existía más…

-**REVIEWS-**

**-TENSHINOKIRA****: jajajajaja, no soy cruel :p sólo veo las cosas desde otro punto(? , mira almenos se ver a Miku en la historia, con estos vistazos al pasado :v. Pero espera si me matas, no sabrás como continúa la historia :c déjame vivir hasta que la termine :33. Gracias por leerme cx **

**\- Akuma White: jajajaja su apellido no es tan importante, sólo fue para dejar huecos en la historia ewe. ¿Qué esperabas? Es millonaria, ya sino xD, te comprendo me ha pasado y son de bolsa pequeña ;-; Bueno ya actualice, antes de un mes es pronto no(? Hahahahaha, espero te guste este cap :'v**

Gracias por seguir este loco fic cx que debo confesar escribo lo que se me ocurre no tengo trama, todo es espontáneo :v


	5. Vistazo al pasado IV

**Jejejejejeje, creo que me tardé un poco con esta actualización, pero es que la inspiración solo toca a mi puerta durante las madrugadas ;-; y no había podido desvelarme xD en fin ya llegó lo que esperaban :'v y si no lo esperaban como quiera aquí está xD**

El tiempo pasó, ahora era momento de que Megurine Luka se enfrentará al mundo fuera de las paredes y seguridad que podría ofrecer una institución educativa a la que estuviese matriculada, ahora era simplemente ella, el día de hoy era egresada oficial del Conservatorio, había logrado superar todas las pruebas posibles a la increíble edad de 15 años, lo que logró gracias a su talento y dedicación a lo que realmente amaba, además le permitiría ingresar a alguna preparatoria, porque quería ser una cantante con cerebro, dado que contaba con bastante facilidad para las materias normales y por otro lado no deseaba ser una cabeza hueca como suelen ser las idols.

Ya eran las 9:00 am, la hora de inicio de su ceremonia, en donde ella tenía la función especial de representante de generación, por obtener notas perfectas en la materias, lo que le permitió incluso saltar algunos cursos para graduarse antes, mucho antes…

Su actual forma de ser, era presentarse arrogante y pedante lo cual no le resultó perjudicial, para su imagen pública, aun así todos la amaban, y ella lo sabía, era sumamente vanidosa y confiada de su belleza para hacer y de hacer lo que quisiera.

Los protocolos formales siempre la aburrían, pero por su educación no podía permitirse el lujo de distraerse como le placiera, por lo que durante gran parte de la ceremonia se la pasó navegando en un mar de pensamientos que se levantaban como grandes olas dentro de su cabeza…

-"_Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde aquello… en un día como hoy, sin embargo la única responsable de que las cosas terminaran así fui yo, por no darme cuenta de todas las señales que me brindó mi senpai, y tuvo que recurrir al último recurso… no puedo decir que no me haya fascinado eso sería mentirme a mí misma, sólo no pude reaccionar a tanto placer… por ello en este largo tiempo he buscado sentir las mismas sensaciones que ella me provocó, el vibrar de mi cuerpo, la sorpresa, miedo, incertidumbre, amor, cariño, deseo, dominio… pero no, no lo encontré con nadie, sólo pude ver sus expresiones, que quizá fueron como las mías en su momento, pero no me he vuelto a ver en la parte dominada, que es lo que necesito, es decir nadie se ha vuelto a imponer a mi voluntad, si yo digo que algo es rosa, todas dirán lo mismo pese a que pueda ser azul, aquamarina, morado o amarillo, y vaya eso me aburre, encuentro más divertido y cómodo charlar conmigo como ahora, que con la personas que me rodean, nadie comparte un tema en común conmigo… bueno con suficiente información del mismo, todo lo que llegó a platicar ya lo sé y no tienen criterio propio, son muy moldeables, si dicen amar a Chopin, puedo hacer que se desvivan por Bach, Mozart, Beethoven, etc. Soy… soy como un huracán arrasando todo a su paso, y que después vuelve en busca del último árbol que haya quedado en pie, que se haya mantenido firme, pero aún sigo buscando…" _De pronto una voz la sacó de profundo sitio del se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamiento al pronunciar su nombre - ¡_Megurine Luka!, quien es la persona más joven en graduarse de nuestra institución, con los más altos honores –_Esa era la voz del director de Conservatorio llamándola para recibir su diploma de graduación; sin más dilación se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección al pódium, al momento comenzó a sonar la orquesta con una sonata triunfal y acordé a la ocasión; tomó su diploma, hizo una reverencia y volvió pacíficamente imperturbable a su asiento, después continuaron pasado más y más de las personas graduadas, que a decir verdad le importaban poco, por lo que continuó con sus pensamientos

-"_Esto es ya muy aburrido y monótono, necesito algo que de sentido a mi existencia, pero no sé qué sea, ya he intentado de todo, quizá necesito algo en que gastar mi tiempo y que me retribuya algo, porque a base de sólo pensamientos inútiles no lograré nada, posiblemente un empleo, pero aún no se presenta algo que me haga dar todo mi potencial, no sólo como cantante, sino como persona…sin embargo eso… lo veo muy lejos de ser posible…no encuentro nada que me emocione de verdad, que haga bailar mi corazón"-_

Escuchó como ahora la orquesta retomaba la canción que había sido interrumpida al momento en el que se sentó y entendió que esa era la señal para pasar nuevamente al frente y dar el discurso de despedida de su generación, ahora tomaba lugar detrás del pódium , donde estaba el micrófono, probó el sonido dándole un par de delicados golpees, relajó la cara y mostró un semblante cálido además de afable, que hizo que muchos se sintieran nostálgicos al recordar que así solía ser ella cuando entró… y de un momento a otro comenzó con su discurso alzando la voz paulatinamente: -_¡Si deseas ser una persona exitosa, aprende de tus fracasos! Bueno días, maestros y compañeros alumnos, hoy día es uno de los más importantes de nuestras vidas, es momento de la graduación que tanto hemos anhelado, a partir de ahora debemos trabajar arduamente para ser alguien dentro de la gran industria de la música, desempeñándonos con devoción y amor a nuestro trabajo, para ser capaces de hacer llegar nuestros sentimientos a los demás sin la necesidad concreta de un dialogo directo, sin importar desde que ángulo lo hagamos, como músicos, cantantes, compositores, managers, eso está demás, toda pieza es importante en juego de ajedrez y eso es lo que somos, recuerden que un peón puede ser coronado, cada uno de nosotros estamos deseosos de emprender el viaje donde nos encontraremos a nosotros mismo, y a través de él sabremos si somos de madera dura o endeble, porque no sólo habrá dulces éxitos, sino también amargas experiencias que en algún momento nos harán dudar de nuestro camino._

_Espero que estas breves palabras los hayan hecho reflexionar para que tomen el mejor camino que la vida les propicie para que hagan su travesía felices y sin remordimientos… Gracias-_

Aquellas palabras se fueron directo a lo más hondo del corazón de más de uno, les hizo vibrar sus entrañas con los altibajos de su voz para atraer la atención de todos, siempre le había gustado la oratoria, escribir y recitar poemas, por lo que no le resultaba difícil crear buenos discursos y algo más que la hacía admirable ante mucho era que dentro de su vocabulario no existía la palabra "nerviosismo" siempre tuvo muy presente que eso era algo patético si quería convertirse en cantante, era como ser chef sin saber utilizar un cuchillo, era algo simplemente impensable e inadmisible al menos sobre un escenario.

Cuando terminó, la sala se llenó de ovaciones, dio una pequeña reverencia y volvió a su semblante de siempre, lo que provocó que algunos se preguntaran ¿Qué había sido lo que le provocó un cambio tan repentino?, es decir, sabían desde cuándo, pero no la causa, pero eso jamás lo supieron ni lo sabrían, fue algo que Megurine Luka guardó para sí, y que pensó jamás revelaría ante nadie.

Lo siguiente en el programa era un banquete para celebrar la graduación, éste sería dado en el salón principal del Conservatorio, durante la noche de ese mismo día para convertirlo en una cena de gala, para que sus ex-estudiantes se acostumbrara y supieran como actuar en una fiesta de etiqueta, por lo que al menos tenía libres unas 8 horas para arreglarse, la ceremonia había terminado alrededor de las 12:00 pm.

Se retiró inmediatamente para ir directo a su casa, al llegar ahí se percató que había un hombre de traje con un maletín y que se encontraba tocando el timbre de su casa incesantemente y por lo visto ya se estaba fastidiando de no recibir respuesta, pero ¿cómo era eso posible?, porque en los últimos años eran chicas las que estaban en el lugar de aquel hombre, por lo que se acercó con suma cautela, no tenía idea de quién podría ser, al encontrarse algo cerca y con posibles rutas de escape por si las cosas se tornaban turbias, habló con voz firme y serena : -Disculpe, pero _¿qué lo trae por aquí? Esa de ahí es mi casa.-_

Observó como el hombre dejó en paz el timbre y se giró lentamente, mientras decía: -_¿Acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mí pequeña gran talento de aeropuerto en su graduación?-_

Los ojos de Luka se abrieron de par en par, soltó el estuché de su diploma y corrió con una sonrisa autentica en su rostro, una que ya no se veía desde hace un tiempo… y se encontró con los brazos fuertes de su adorado Kei-san: -_¡Kei oni-chan! Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que te vi.-_

Kei le correspondió la acción y pasaron varios segundos y aun abrazándola le dijo _-Vaya que eso es cierto mi pequeña, me alegro mucho de poder haber venido hoy, pero creo que he llegado bastante tarde.-_

Ambos se separaron, Luka recogió su diploma después se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y le dio el pase a su "¿amado?" Kei-chan lo guió a la sala y se sentaron juntos –_Para nada, llegaste bien, a la mejor parte de la fiesta-_Dijo aun sonriente Luka.

Algo ofendió por las palabras de Luka se acomodó esquinado en el sillón, cruzó su pierna y colocó su brazo a lo largo del respaldo del sillón -_ ¿Enserio? Bien dime más, para entenderlo del todo-_

Luka se acomodó sobre el pecho de Kei-san, en el espacio existente entre su brazo que descansaba sobre el sillón y el resto de su cuerpo –_Verás, más noche habrá un banquete de gala por la graduación, argumentado que es por el motivo de que es para que nos acostumbremos a eso y demás, yo estaba pensado en ir un rato, además de la posibilidad de que fueras mi acompañante aprovechando que estas aquí, dime ¿Qué opinas?-_

Aquel hombre puso un semblante algo serio frunciendo el ceño y se veía que estaba analizando la situación muy detenidamente, o al menos eso aparentaba_-Muy bien, muy bien, tengo un par de días libres, por lo que opino que debo buscar donde comprar ropa, donde hospedarme y preguntártelo cómo un hombre debe hacerlo- _Aclaró su garganta y con voz sensual y grave le dijo al oído en un susurro a la chica –_ Megurine Luka, ¿te gustaría ir al banquete en mi compañía?-_

La anatomía de Luka se estremeció un poco e incluso se sonrojó un poco además de sentir algo de nerviosismo (acto que la sorprendió, jamás pensó que alguien además de su… su senpai lograra un efecto así en ella con unas simples palabras), enterró su cara en el pecho de Kei-san - _etto…emm… de quedarte, puedes quedarte aquí, hay otra habitación adicional a la mía… está preparada para cuando mi padre viniera a visitarme además ahí hay algunos trajes…p-podrías medírtelos, para ver si te queda alguno… y s-si si quiero que me acompañes a esa fiesta-_

Por la mente de Kei jamás hubiera pasado la idea de imaginarse que aquella chica tan vanidosa y engreída (como él sabía se había vuelto) se mostrara tímida y nerviosa ante él por lo que se mostró bastante maduro en su hablar_-Me alegro de que aceptaras, pero ¿no es mucha molestia?, es decir. Tu padre ¿no se molestará?, además no me he presentado con él y podría ser perjudicial para tu reputación recibir a un hombre en tu casa y peor aun que pase la noche aquí sí se sabe que vives sola, a y otra cosa no tienes porque ponerte nerviosa, es cierto que quizá me excedí un poco- _Desvió la mirada y se rascó un poco el mentón con el dedo índice de la mano que le quedaba libre, para no mover a Luka- _y además no nos habíamos vuelto a ver desde el vuelo, cierto que estuvimos en contacto frecuente todo este tiempo, ya mañana hablaremos de tu futuro como cantante en Yamaha y sigues siendo la misma niña que recuerdo, o bueno al menos conmigo- _Le revolvió un poco el cabello a Luka, para que se tranquilizara, cosa que tuvo en efecto casi inmediato en ella: -_Por mi padre no hay problema, el jamás viene, me lo dijo muy en claro cuando discutimos por teléfono acerca de ti,, no lo volveré a ver hasta que yo pueda ir o lo invité a algún gran concierto que tenga, pero para eso aun falta tiempo, y no no te preocupes los vecinos son muy reservados además como te había comentado, tuve una vida bastante movida en ese sentido…-_Rió nerviosamente para tratar de restarle importancia a lo que acababa de decir y antes de que le preguntará sobre los detalles de TODAS aquellas relaciones, de las cuales él estaba enterado de que habían sido chicas, pero él no… no era quien para juzgarla en ese sentido, tomando en cuenta su propia vida… así que ella decidió dar un giro a la situación- _Bien ya es momento de que me comience a alistar no quiero que se me escape ni el más mismo detalle, quiero estar a tu altura, ser digna de un acompañante de tu categoría Kei oni-chan- _Se levantó del sillón bastante entusiasmada, parecía una niña pequeña a la que llevarán por primera vez a ver lo fuegos artificiales de cerca en un festival.

De igual manera Kei-san se levantó _-Está bien, soy yo quien está halagado de poder caminar a tu lado en esta ocasión, así que será mejor que me instale en la habitación que me ofreciste y vea lo de los traje, que en el peor de los caso tendría que ir a buscar uno de última hora-_

Volvió a ruborizarse un poco la pelirrosa _-qué cosas dices, bien la habitación de mi padre está a la izquierda en el corredor, mi habitación a la derecha y la puerta que puedes ver desde aquí es el baño, por si quieres darte una ducha-_

Así con las instrucciones claras y las cartas sobre la mesa, además de acordar el parentesco que compartirían en la fiesta cada uno se fue a su habitación, por su parte Kei-san comenzó a acomodar sus cosas y observar los trajes de aquel armario de caoba fina, se sorprendió al ver que eran marcas de ropa que no conocía, lo más probable era que fuesen británicas, y bastante caras, pudo deducir al sentir el tacto de las telas, eso lo sabía gracias a su madre que era diseñadora de modas…

Por otro lado Luka decidió darse un baño con las mejores sales, para hacer que su piel fuera lo más suave posible además de darle un cuidado intensivo, lavó meticulosamente su cabello para que al secarse brillará y resaltara más de lo común, esa noche quería lucir hermosa, tanto para los demás, en especial Kei-san y para ella misma. Cuando vio terminada su labor de higiene salió al baño y se fue a su cuarto, del cual no salió varias horas después…

Lo que le dio tiempo suficiente a Kei para bañarse y probarse los trajes, los cuales le quedaron como anillo al dedo, todos se los probó y todos le quedaron perfectos y le hacían resaltar su ejercitada figura, al final decidió utilizar un traje gris satinado, una camisa color azul cobalto y una corbata a franjas diagonales negras y plateadas en compañía de unos zapatos negros, que había lustrado con esmero, se colocó su reloj y una rosa azul artificial en el bolsillo exterior del traje y en el interior un pañuelo, se arregló su abundante cabello y salió a la sala a esperar a que saliera Luka, porque por lo que sus oídos le habían permitido percibir la puerta de la habitación de la chica no había sido abierta aún.

Pasaron aproximadamente unos 20 minutos en los que Kei se había puesto a ver televisión se escuchó el golpeteó de unos tacones en el suelo de madera de aquella casa, sin pensarlo volteo en dirección al sonido y apagó la TV por inercia para centrar sus sentidos en la figura que iba haciendo su aparición, sus ojos se deleitaron al ver el esbelto cuerpo de Luka que traía un sencillo maquillaje en el rostro y por casualidades del destino si así lo queremos llamar se había puesto un vestido Azul de un solo tirante algo grueso por el lado izquierdo, dejando libre totalmente su lado derecho, el vestido era largo, hasta los tobillos con una abertura por uno de los costados hasta casi el principio de su muslo, haciéndola ver sumamente sensual, sus zapatillas eran abiertas y plateadas, al igual que sus pendientes de gota y una gargantilla de plata, su cabello rosado era largo hasta la altura de su cintura y en esta ocasión iba suelto; adornado únicamente con un listón a juego de su vestido y como toque final una bolsa de mano plateada –_y bien ¿nos vamos?-_

Para Kei Luka era hermosa, pero esa noche lo había sacado de juego al poner tanto esmero en su persona, por lo que vio prudente decírselo _-C-claro, te v-ves muy hermosa hoy, bueno más que otros días-_

Luka rio un poco y camino hacia él, donde él al sentirla tan cerca se puso algo nervioso, abrió la puerta para que ella saliera, la dejaron asegurada y ambos se retiraron cambiando rumbo al Conservatorio, Luka iba del brazo de Kei, llegaron y como era costumbre para ella esta ocasión también era el centro de atención, pero esta vez no iba sola; esa posición de admiración era compartida con ella por Kei que causa bastante sensación entre las chicas, algunas lo veían con ojos de coqueteo, otras de odio por ir con Luka, básicamente eso fue lo que sorprendió a todos, dado que estaban a la expectativa con respecto a quien sería el afortunado o afortunada de ir como compañía de ella, pero al darse cuenta que era un desconocido, todos querían incesantemente conocerlo y saber cómo había llegado a ser tan cercano a Luka, sin embargo ya se habían puesto de acuerdo en la historia, como anteriormente se dijo, porque sería problemático andar pregonando que era un cazatalentos, y pero aún si se enteraban de que no era uno cualquiera sino uno de la internacionalmente famosa empresa Yamaha; porque de ser así no lo dejarían en paz en toda la noche, por lo que se decidió que sería un primo lejano de Luka que había venido a su graduación en representación del padre de ella, el cual hasta la fecha había estado ocupado impidiéndole asistir.

Y así pasaron su noche entre cuestionamientos, declaraciones de amor, de guerra (en el caso de Kei, por el apasionamiento que tenían las fans de Luka por ella y sobre todo también con las que había tenido historias de una noche o quizá de un par de veladas), beber, comer y por supuesto bailar, esa era una de las pasiones de Luka y para fortuna de ella, Kei era un muy buen bailarín, ppr lo que para variar destacaron mucho al acoplarse bastante bien al bailar alguna pieza, fuera de cualquier ritmo, provocando que incluso apagaran las luces para ser ellos seguidos en sus movimientos por uno de los reflectores.

Ya entrada la madrugada, decidieron retirarse, ambos traían un poco del alcohol en la sangre, por lo que encontraron oportuno ir directamente a dormir, porque habían causado tan buena impresión que preferían no hacer el ridículo si se les subían las copas… Llegaron a la casa de Luka con bastante lucidez y conciencia, por lo que bebieron algo de café amargo para neutralizar un poco los tragos, después de eso cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Luka se despertó cerca del mediodía con algo de sed y un poco de jaqueca, se colocó una blusa amarilla y un short azul, porque estaba consciente de que ahí estaba Kei, porque de no ser por eso habría salido en ropa interior como siempre, se dirigió a la cocina, porque escuchó algo de ruido, cuando pasó cerca del baño percibió olor a jabón y humedad, por lo que dedujo que Kei ya se había bañado, al entrar en la cocina la recorrió con la mirada hasta encontrar a Kei que estaba sentado con una bolsa de hielo sobre la cabeza y bebiendo té, llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa verde desfajada y la corbata negra floja y al ver a Luka dijo: -_¡Hey! Buenos días la señorita popularidad me honra con su presencia, sabía que eras popular por tus platicas, pero jamás pensé que a ese nivel.-_

Luka entró en la cocina y bajó un plato hondo, saco una cuchara de uno de los cajones, busco una caja de cereal en la alacena y sacó leche del refrigerador, se sirvió el cereal y vertió el líquido, para al final sentarse en la mesa mientras hacía todo eso dijo: _-¡Oh!, ya estoy acostumbrada, pero debo admitir que anoche fue algo más ferviente que lo normal, pero tranquilo, que tú no te quedabas nada atrás, todas y uno que otro chico te comían con la mirada, saben apreciar lo que es bueno y no estás de mal ver, pero créeme que se contuvieron contigo a pesar de lo que hayas sentido y eso porque estabas conmigo, de haber ido con alguien más… de ahí no salías entero-_

No muy convencido por las palabras de la Megurine Kei frunció el ceño _-Por favor no bromees conmigo ¿se contuvieron? No me hagas reír, anoche hicieron de todo menos eso, pero haber dime, ¿qué te hace decir que no dieron todo su potencial de acoso?, además yo no habría ido con nadie que no fueras tú-_

Luka comenzó a reír hasta que lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y se abrazaba el estómago conteniendo la risa hasta que al fin se tranquilizó_\- que quede claro que me rio de lo que dices de las acosadoras, porque de lo otro me parece muy tierno que lo digas y te lo agradezco; ahora contestando a tu pregunta, bien empecemos, porque me alimentaban, todo tranquilo ¿verdad?, después comenzaban a sacarme fotos a escondidas, después me las pedían, mas delante se las tomaban conmigo, otras más, me manoseaban muy levemente, en clase de gimnasia me tocaban las piernas, después me emboscaban como 5 para manosearme a su antojo en el baño o en los vestidores, después me besaban a la fuerza, me hacían correrme con sus dedos a través de mis panties en los baños varias veces y así sucesivamente, cabe mencionar que eso fue en sólo 3 días, porque están seguras de que me tendrían mucho más tiempo, y en cambio tú, bueno tú sólo te aparecerías ahí una noche por lo que habría sido bastante larga para ti -_

Al oír todo eso Kei palideció súbitamente e hizo una reverencia ante Luka –_Lo siento mucho Luka Sensei, no he sabido medir mis palabras, tiene usted todo mi respeto y admiración-_

Para Luka recordar todo eso era con aire de triunfo y no de vergüenza o algo parecido _-Tranquilo no es para tanto, además, no es como si me hubiese disgustado todo lo que me hacían, porque fue así como aprendí todos los "trucos" que se ahora y llegue a ser conocida por algunas como "La Reina del Placer", obtuve ese título por lograr hacer que cualquier chica se corriera en menos de 1 minuto-_Lo último lo dijo con una mirada triunfal y con el pecho inflado por el orgullo de lo que acababa de decir.

La mirada de incredulidad de Kei ante las palabras de Luka era notoria desde la Luna -_Ya deja de alardear, definitivamente eso no es posible-_

Indignada Luka lo señaló con su dedo índice cuestionándolo _-Bien, entonces debo asumir que tú eres el maestro de las artes sexuales, dime ¿cuál es tu mejor tiempo?_

Algo nervioso por el giro que había dado la conversación Kei mejor evitó dar una respuesta directa _-E-eso bueno, quién sabe, no es como si cada que estoy con alguien llevara un cronómetro-_

Ella se dio cuenta lo incómodo que lo ponía ese tema a aquel hombre que a su parecer era demasiado viejo para aún ser virgen por lo que prefirió dejarlo en paz _-¡Bah! Boberías, pero en fin ahora que ya nos relajamos es momento de hablar de negocios, ¿no te parece?-_

Al escuchas la palabra "negocio" la personalidad de Kei cambió totalmente casi en automático se fajó la camisa, se acomodó la corbata y colocó lo codos sobre la mesa haciendo que las puntas de sus dedos se tocaran entre sí, frunció un poco el ceño, su hablar se tornó frio, sin emociones –_Eso es correcto, bien como sabrás, yo te había comentado que a estas alturas de tu vida, se abriría un programa de idols adolescentes, déjame decirte que eso se volvió realidad, seguramente lo habrás oído, se llama "Vocaloid", decidimos empezarlo como un sintetizador de voz, para que cualquiera pudiera cantar, ya tenemos varios niños y jóvenes dentro del proyecto, aún no cantan directamente sobre un escenario, pero muy pronto será posible, porque haremos la promoción de llevar Vocaloid al 3D, es mercadotecnia, propaganda, espero que entiendas y es titulada "¿Te gustaría conocer a la persona detrás de las voces del sintetizador?", actualmente nadie además de la compañía conoce los verdaderos nombres de los cantantes, ni entre ellos se conocen, quizá vayan al mismo colegio, o hasta sean amigos pero ellos no lo saben, es parte de la esencia, por lo pronto lo único por lo que se diferencian es por un nombre clave, nosotros les daremos las personalidades que queremos que muestren al público, todo lo que respectará a su imagen nos encargaremos nosotros, pero eso como ya lo mencioné será más delante._

Esta nueva faceta de Keí sorprendió mucho a Luka, jamás se había imaginado que fuera tan serio respecto a su trabajo, por lo que consideró oportuno utilizar su armadura de indiferencia y neutralidad expresiva para contrarrestar la faceta de trabajo de Kei, coloco sus codos sobre la mesa y entre cruzó los dedos de ambas manos y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante –_En resumidas cuentas, lo que estás tratando de decirme es que sólo prestaré mi voz, pero ¿en sí que es lo que tengo que hacer?-_

El hombre permaneció en la misa posición y sólo se inclinó un poco más _-Escribir las canciones y grabarlas, claro, entonces ¿estas dentro del negocio?, ya he hablado con mis superiores y al oírte cantar quedaron sorprendidos y ahora que has pulido tus habilidades, serás una sensación-_

Las palabras de adulación empleadas por Kei resultaron efectivas en ella por ser él quien se las dijera _-Está bien me apunto, tampoco soy tan buena, como para que más de una compañía internacional ande tras de mí, así que ahora estamos juntos en esto-_

_-Muy bien, me alegra escuchar eso- _Kei Extendió su mano para cerrar el trato –_Entonces bienvenida a bordo CV03-_

Luka extendió su mano –_Ya veo ahora seré CV03, me gusta, tenemos un trato, un gusto trabajar para ti y la compañía-_ Ambos apretaron sus manos.

Ambos se relajaron al haber llegado a un acuerdo y se recargaron en las sillas -_Bien ahora necesitamos la parte legal, hay que firmar tu contrato, pero como eres menor de edad, necesitas un representante legal para que firme-_

Luka sólo rodó los ojos y con fastidio le dijo: _-Basta de formalidades, sólo firma-_

Hace tiempo Luka había hablado con su padre para tener un tutor en Japón y ella le comentó acerca de Kei, ante esa petición su padre se negó a aceptar a alguien que no conocía, por lo que tuvieron una fuerte discusión y se distanciaron potencialmente, sin embargo Luka le envió los papeles a su padre para que los firmara autorizando a Kei como tutor de Luka en Japón, anexando una carta con los motivos de porque Kei-san era una persona lo suficientemente apta para ser el tutor de ella, un par de meses después le llegaron los papeles firmados y con una carta que decía, "_Espero que ahora estés feliz y no me molestes hasta cumplir tu cometido como idol_"…

La expresión de Kei se suavizó y el ambiente volvió a ser el mismo de antes -_Está bien, está bien, ya voy tranquila, ya lo tengo firmado y ya lo entregue en la compañía antes de venir, pedí los días libres como pretexto para arreglar lo referente a tu traslado. En 2 semanas empieza tu nuevo trabajo-_

_Luka se levantó de la mesa, se giró, dándole la espalda a Kei, cruzó los brazos e hizo un tierno puchero-¡¿cómo?! Es decir ¿tú ya sabías que aceptaría?-_

Kei se mantuvo igual _-Pues claro, tú ya me habías dado tu aprobación desde aquella ves en el vuelo, pero si quieres puedo anular el contrato argumentando que aun eres muy pequeña-_

Nuevamente ella se giró, pero ahora quedo frente a él, pero desviando la mirada a un lado _-T-tampoco es para tanto, además ya te lo había dicho ¿no?, un Megurine nunca falla sus promesas-_

Kei comenzó a reír alegremente – ¡_Lo sabía!, bien entonces piensa bien lo que quieras llevarte, tenemos que empacar mucho, por el momento vivirás conmigo, tengo un departamento bastante espacioso y ya si posteriormente lo deseas y puedes costeártelo podrás alquilar algún buen departamento para que vivas tú sola-_

Los argumentos y propuestas de Kei siempre eran buenos, quizá por eso tenía éxito en su trabajo por lo que Luka no pudo refutar nada -_Correcto me parece razonable, sólo me llevaré mi ropa, todo lo demás lo dejaré aquí, no siento ningún apego especial por nada, tú me dirás ¿Cuándo nos vamos?-_

Un rostro cargado con preocupación era el que mostraba Kei, no sabía cómo decirle a Luka que era bastante descuidad a su edad por lo que buscó la manera de hacérselo notar_-Bien tu sabes lo que llevas y lo que dejas, entonces que te parece en una semana más para que te adaptes en una semana allá, porque Tokio es muy diferente de la tranquilidad, seguridad y privacidad de con la que se puede vivir aquí-_

Ella entendió hacia donde hacía hincapié el comentario de Kei, por lo que por dentro de le agradeció sus cuidados_-Bueno no tengo inconveniente, pero, ¿nos iremos juntos?, ¿por separado?-_

Al descubrir la madurez de la Megurine Kei se sintió más tranquilo y le sonrió_-Recuerdas que te dije que tengo unos días libres, los pasaré aquí contigo ya después nos iremos juntos, ¿está bien?-_

Luka le dirigió una luminosa sonrisa a Kei _-perfecto Kei oni-chan-_

Y así fue como ambos estuvieron viviendo juntos una semana; entre risas y bromas, paseos, comidas fuera, conocerse aún más, hablar de una y mil cosas, comenzar a escribir algunas canciones y corregirlas entre ambos, todo parecía perfecto, e iba de tal manera, ahora eran cuestión de un par de días para que la vida de Luka cambiara, entraría al mundo de la industria de la música, un hermosos y cruel mundo como ella, quien jamás se había visto en otro sitio que no fuera siendo el centro de atención sobre un escenario…

**Yeih :v y a hasta aquí este cap .3. Espero y lo hayan disfrutado y que no les parezca aburrido cx si dejan review no me enojo cx estaría bonito y he notado que cada vez los caps que hago son más larguitos :3**

-**REVIEWS-**

**-TENSHINOKIRA****: Yo rompo tendencias (? :v, oshe no se me había ocurrido -3- no quedaría mal si juntas la personalidad pedante de Luka y lo bitch de Rin xD, creo que me daré una vuelta a ver qué pasa 7u7, la verdad yo no tuve nada que ver(? Eso le pasa por buenota (? Dime que tal te pareció este otro cx espero no aburrirte -3- y que puedo decir es necesario ejercitar el kokoro (? xD , esperaré tu review con ansias cx**

**\- Akuma White: Varias sentimos lo mismo(? :'v la neta no sé cómo senpai aguanto tanto su papel de novia tierna si era claro lo que buscaba desde un principio u.u, descuida ya mero llegamos a esa parte xD en la que se conocen y todo el show, bueno te daré un adelantillo leve, Miku le quita más de uno ;) espéralo xD, eso sí lo tengo planificado :'v, espero que te guste el cap y siga contando con tus opiniones xD**


	6. Vistazo al pasado V

**Lol creo que me pierdo por largo periodos de tiempo :v por eso está vez les traigo un cap tres veces más grande de lo que los hago normalmente xD Espero les guste y aún lean esta historia, que se va poniendo interesante :v**

_"Hankei hachi-juu-go  
SENCHI ga kono te no  
todoku kyori  
Ima kara furimawashi masu  
no de hanareteite kudasai_

_Tada mawaru koto ga  
tanoshikatta kono mama de  
itakatta  
Tada mawaru koto wo  
tsudzukete itara tomari kata  
wo wasureteita_

_Mawari no nakama-tachi ga  
jibun yori umaku mawareru  
no wo  
Shikata nai to hitokoto  
tsubuyaite akirameta FURI  
wo shiteita…"_

-_Muy bien Luka, con esto tenemos para hoy, con estos fragmentos de canciones el nuevo pack del sintetizador será una bomba en el mercado_\- le decía por un micrófono Kei-san a Megurine que se encontraba dentro de una cabina de grabación con unos auriculares puestos y un micrófono delante de si, sentada en un banquillo portando un uniforme escolar que consistía en una falda blanca, una camisa del mismo color, una chaleco negro y una corbata azul marino que indicaba que estaba ya en el segundo año de preparatoria.

Si efectivamente querido lector ha pasado un año en la vida de nuestra adolescente y activa protagonista, si te lo preguntas o no te haré un recuento rápido de sus actividades de este ajetreado año de su vida.

La última vez que supimos de ellos, fue cuando Kei-san tenía unos días libres para negociar con Luka la firma de su contrato, pero que al final fueron de actividades recreativas para ambos, donde La Megurine recordó lo que era ser una chica de su edad, en los cuales pudo ser tan infantil como quiso.

Después de eso sucesos partieron juntos a Tokio en un avión, y efectivamente la pelirrosa solo se llevó consigo una pequeña maleta con su ropa más preciada, sus joyas, fotos de su familia y nada más; el resto del tiempo que no pasó con Kei-san lo pasó platicando con "sus chicas", mejor dicho con las que aún mantenía relaciones sexuales, explicándoles la situación y que tenía que partir además de que por extrañas razones de pronto le entró cierto tipo de arrepentimiento y visitó a cada una de las chicas con las que estuvo durante el Conservatorio para pedirles disculpas por haberlas usado y luego desechado.

Una de las excusas que estableció con Kei fue que hacía todo eso por el hecho de no dejar enemistades por el camino, y sobre todo que en un futuro no fueran a utilizar esos encuentros como escalones para una mejor posición social si todo le iba bien a la pelirrosa como cantante.

Sin embargo la verdadera razón fue que después de haberse embriagado y haberse divertido con Kei de forma tan sana como es normal, se sintió mal por lo que había hecho, es decir, todas esas chicas no tenían la culpa de lo que su senpai le hizo a ella, no tenían por qué ser alcanzadas por su pasado dañándolas, a fin de cuentas sólo le guardaba rencor a su senpai y se convirtió en lo que más había detestado, cuando entendió eso, sufrió de una fuerte depresión que la hizo aislarse incluso de la única persona que la aceptaba tal como era con sus cicatrices y demonios, con su temperamento y su dulzura, efectivamente también se alejó de Kei.

Por su parte el fornido joven pelinegro no se dejó vencer por una típica adolescente con problemas existenciales, como él quería justificar el comportamiento de la chica, sin embargo él sabía que eso no era verdad pero no iría a añadir una piedra más al monte de problemas por los que pasaba su tutorada, amiga y "hermana".

_-Vamos Luka, no te vas a quedar encerrada ahí para siempre ¿o sí?, es decir, vamos mañana tenemos un vuelo que tomar a Tokio, lugar donde iniciaras la nueva vida que ahora es lo que más desea tu corazón_\- Gritaba al parecer inútilmente Kei a una puerta inamovible, que detrás de ella guardaba a nuestra protagonista.

_-No Kei, aún no puedo, ya les pedí disculpas, ellas juran que jamás se sintieron así, que les hice pasar uno si no es que el mejor momento de su vida, pero aun así me siento vacía, desolada, supongo que lo que esperaba de ellas era un reclamo, un golpe, algo que me indicara de forma más directa que tengo razón al decir que me equivoqué, pero ¡NO_!- Gritaba en llano Luka que estaba dentro de su habitación oscura abrazando sus rodillas recargada en una esquina de la habitación estando ella sobre su cama.

_-Princesa, cariño, lo que te pasó no fue algo divertido, aunque jures que lo disfrutaste plenamente ambos sabemos que no, que después de eso que te hizo esa mal nacida, cambiaste y lo hiciste para mal, si no lo sé yo entonces nadie lo sabe, por varios meses lo hablamos por teléfono sobre lo mal que te sentía haber sido violada, no hay otra forma de llamarle a lo que te hicieron, acéptalo, la única y verdadera víctima aquí eres TÚ, y nadie más, anda déjame entrar, déjame ser tu soporte en momentos así, no quiero ser tu tutor sólo de nombre, déjame cumplir mi función psicológica también_\- decía casi sin fuerza un triste Kei que se deslizaba lentamente por la puerta hasta quedar sentado en el piso con la mirada agachada.

_¡Es que no lo entiendes!-_ refutó una dolida pelirrosa.

_-¡Eso lo sé! ¡Lo tengo muy claro! ¡Por eso quiero entender!_ – Respondió de la misma forma el joven.

Del piso se levantó tambaleante –_Por un momento olvidé que contigo son acciones no palabras jovencita- _así que con toda su anatomía se dejó caer con suma fuerza sobre la puerta, provocando que está cediera casi de inmediato al sentir la presión ejercida de forma violenta sobre ella.

Luka se estremeció por el sonoro crujir de la puerta siendo forzada y dejó de llorar un momento, limpió sus hinchados ojos con el dorso de su mano y pudo ver en el marco de la puerta a Kei que iba caminando en dirección a ella. En lugar se sentir un golpe o algún reclamo. Un par de fuertes brazos la rodeaban dándole calor de afecto y comprensión; las palabras sobraron, la chica se aferró con desespero al cuerpo de su tutor para seguir llorando hasta que su alma se calmara.

_-¿Ya te sientes mejor pequeña?-_ Preguntó Kei sutilmente mientras acariciaba la cabellera de su amada "hija"

Con la mirada relajada levantó su rostro la oji-azul para encontrarse con la mirada de Kei –_Si, ya me siento mejor, tú siempre sabes que hacer, y me comprendes mejor que nadie, eres único, muchas gracias por estar a mi lado a pesar de todo, de mi carácter, mi frialdad, mis malos tratos, sinceramente gracias-_

Mantenido el contacto visual -_Tranquila pequeña, sabes que no importe que pase he estado contigo y así seguirá siendo, más allá de ser tu tutor legal, somos amigos, así que anda deja la tristeza atrás y muéstrame una sonrisa brillante como tus ojos- _

Se restregó los ojos e hizo lo que Kei le aconsejó-está bien, tienes razón, algo así no me derribará, para que vuelva a llorar tendrá que pasar mucho tiempo, creo que ya tengo todas mis cosas listas, necesito dejar este lugar lo más pronto posible- Se levantó tomo su maleta y en el marco de la puerta derribada giró para decirle _–anda Kei onii-chan se hace tarde-_

Con el rictus más relajado y con las fuerzas renovadas se levantó y se fue con ella en _silencio –Hablaré con la aerolínea para que no adelanten el vuelo-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Abordaron el avión justo a tiempo con el movimiento que hizo la aerolínea para cumplir las exigencias de uno de sus mejores clientes, no tardarían más de una hora en estar en el aire, pero en camión sería mucho el tempo cabe aclarar.

El silencio era cómodo, volar en primera clase era relajante, ese silencio fue terminad por Kei _–Oye dime Luka, ¿no te parece familiar este avión?-_

Ante la pregunta dejo de ver por la ventanilla y con la mirada confundida inclinando la cabeza para verlo le dijo _–¿A qué te refieres exactamente?, porque estructuralmente todos los aviones son iguales…-_

Rio por lo bajo nuestro buen amigo Kei _–Veamos no sé hace alrededor de unos 3 años más o menos-_

Ante esa nueva información develada abrió los ojos –_Quieres decir que...que ¡¿este…es el mismo avión?!-_

_-Efectivamente, gracias a este avión y esta aerolínea fue como te conocí- _le sonrío afablemente a su joven acompañante

-_Es genial, jamás lo hubiera imaginado si no me lo dices-_ Se dejó caer sobre el asiento deslizándose un poco en él por la sorpresa y la cantidad de recuerdos que la abordaban.

_-Eso creí, por ello abrí el tema-_ Le revolvió un poco el cabello.

Luka le retira la mano de forma suave –_Oye tardé mucho en poder arreglarlo-_

Ambos comenzaron a reír, sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a Tokio, bajaron del avión tomaron sus maletas y se dirigieron al apartamento de Kei-san abordo de un auto de la compañía Yamaha.

El apartamento de Kei estaba muy bien ubicado dentro de una de las zonas residenciales de Tokio, tenía una muy buena vista a la Torre de la ciudad, era cómodo, adornado de forma muy elegante y refinada, el piso estaba tapizado con alfombra, la distribución habitacional era la siguiente: constaba de una pequeña sala de piel blanca, un comedor, una cocina, un semi-bar, un par de baños y 3 recamaras individuales, siendo una cuarta la principal donde dormía Kei.

_-Bien pequeña hemos llegado, espero sea de tu agrado, puedes tomar la habitación que más te plazca, iré a preparar algo de comer, siéntete cómoda-_

_-woah, tienes un bello apartamento, casi es como una casa, bueno es más grande que mi casa, gracias, iré a verlas todas, espero que no te incomode que ande merodeando por todos lados como una niña pequeña_\- cayó rendida en uno de los sillones colgado la cabeza hacia atrás y sus brazos extendidos por el borde del sillón.

_-No importa mi casa es tu casa, anda ve, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, o espera antes de que te pongas cómoda, y comiences tu actividad de detective, ¿podrías ir a dos cuadras de aquí por un poco de atún? Oh y tamb…-_ se vio interrumpido por el azote de una puerta.

_-¡Lo haré sólo porque es atún!-_ Exclamó la hiperactiva joven al escuchar parte de la petición

_-…ien arroz…Dios mío que se le puede hacer a esta niña, en fin prefiero verla así que llorando- _Por su parte él continuo separando unas ramas de apio para picarlas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luka salió del complejo departamental silbando y saltando, justificándose mentalmente que nadie la conocía, porque de ser de otra manera iría caminando normal, pero su amor por el atún le ponía el corazón rebosante de energía y felicidad sin importar qué, al pasar por una tienda de aparatos eléctricos tenían en el mostrador televisiones con diferentes canales, tamaños y resoluciones, sin embargo casi al momento se sintonizó al unisón en las pantallas un anunció que llamó la atención de la pelirrosa al mostrarse el logo inconfundible de Yamaha.

_"La espera a terminado, en nuestra nueva actualización estará disponible el nuevo integrante de los populares sintetizadores de voz, Vocaloid, gracias al interés mostrado en el demo de regalo incluido en su pack anterior, la fecha de lanzamiento será en 6 meses, a parta tu actualización lo más pronto posible a precio de preventa que abrirá dentro de 3 minutos, ingresando a nuestro página oficial o bien yendo a nuestra sucursales únicamente del centro de Tokio, ¿qué estás esperando? ¡Corre a apartar tu copia de CV03 ahora!"_

Al escuchar que hacían mención de su nombre clave en el anunció de TV no pudo contener un grito de emoción acompañado de un gran salto de alegría, cualquiera que la haya visto pensaría que era una adolescente emocionada por la salida de un producto de su línea preferida, pero jamás que era ella quien sería la pieza clave del nuevo producto a vender.

Regresó corriendo al departamento importándole poco no llevar lo que le pidieron.

_-¡Kei onii-chan!, ¡Kei onii-chan!, ¡Kei onii-chan!, ¡No creerás lo que acabo de ver en televisión!-_

Al escuchar tanto ruido, salió de la cocina secándose las manos con una toalla muy tranquilo_-¿Qué alboroto traes? No lo creeré hasta que me lo cuentes, dime ¿qué pasó?-_

Comenzó a caminar alrededor de la sala inquieta -_Al ir a la tienda por lo que me pediste, pase por otra tienda con muchos televisores, me importó poco hasta que en todas las teles salió un comercial de ...de Yamaha es decir, Yamaha, donde tu y yo trabajamos ahora y bueno en el anuncio hacían mención de que un nuevo Vocaloid sería integrado al "pack" no sé qué es eso bien a bien, pero bueno lo importante es que cuando iba a terminar el anuncio dieron el nombre clave de ese Vocaloid, y … y … era yo , bueno el que tú me dijiste que era el mío, y estallé de emoción y ni compre nada y aquí estoy contándote todo y estoy muy feliz, que podría incluso regalar atún al mundo, bueno no mejor atún no pero si de regalar cosas dar abrazos y sonreír, sonreír mucho para todos-_

Después de haber escuchado atentamente el motivo de la felicidad de la chica Kei hizo su intervención en el diálogo_-¡Oh vaya! Ya salió tan rápido la promoción me parece perfecto, no creí que lo fueras a ver tan pronto, pero me alegra que ya estés enterada, porque nos hace falta mucho mucho trabajo por hacer, para empezar necesito inscribirte en una de las mejores preparatorias de Tokio y acomodar tus horarios para que puedas trabajar, hacer deporte y estudiar, ¿entendido?-_

_-Sí, si, no importa, si quieres podemos empezar desde hoy mismo aún es temprano para correr los tramites en la escuela, y el deporte que quiero practicar será atletismo, amo mucho correr o gimnasia, tengo buen elasticidad, o mejor futbol amo dar patadas, no entonces será karate, aunque pensándolo bien el tenis se me da bien, o ya sé mejor voleibol, aunque el básquet me desempeño mejor como en el ajedrez_\- se quedó unos instantes callada

Anonadado por tantas opciones de las que disponía Luka, decidió intervenir en un silencio oportuno _-Oye tranquila tampoco es como si fueras a jugar las olimpiadas sola, me parece bien lo de tu escuela, que lo hagamos hoy, pero ¿no prefieres comer algo antes?-_

Ignorándolo casi completamente sólo dijo -_Ya sé, me he definido sobre lo que quiero entrenar es natación, porque no tengo mucha practica en hacerlo, casi que podemos decir que no sé nadar y mamá vivía antes de conocer a papá en una playa por lo que nadaba muy bien, a pues vamos ya a la preparatoria, confío en que me inscribas en una de alto nivel-_

_-Vaya, vaya cuando te emocionas y te propones algo no hay quien te detenga, está bien, creo que la comida puede esperar un poco y sirve que traemos lo que falta, si ya sé dónde te voy a colocar para que tomes tu estudios de nivel medio superior a y para tu suerte también tiene el mejor equipo de natación de todo Japón_\- Expresó Kei.

Salieron juntos del apartamento y un auto negro salido de no sé dónde los estaba esperando para llevarlos a donde les placiera.

_-Buen día Charles, a la preparatoria anexa a Kriptón por favor_\- fueron las únicas palabras que Kei dirigió al hombre detrás del volante.

El hombre sólo asintió y puso el auto en marcha.

_-¿Está muy lejos de aquí?-_ preguntó la pelirrosa

_-Descuida nos beneficiará mucho esta preparatoria, porque es ahí a donde asistirán la mayoría de nuestros vocaloid y que mejor que colocarte lo más pronto posible ahí; sobre los demás claro que tu no sabrás las identidades ellos ni ellos sabrán de ti, tendrás que hacerte tu propia popularidad por tu cuenta, por cierto déjame decirte que eres uno de los primero vocaloids, aún no tenemos tantos, pero con el tiempo irá incrementando, como tu manager debo decirte que de quien comercialmente debes cuidarte es de CV01, es el más amado y aclamado de la empresa y en la vida real sólo tiene 14 años-_

Ante la bomba de información soltada hacía ella sobre muchos por menores que afectarán su carrera sólo se concentró en lo último dicho por su ahora también manager -_Woah, me pregunto qué clase de chica será…-_

_-¿Chica?, ¿cómo sabes que es un chica?-_ Vio extrañado a Luka.

-_Muy sencillo, un chico no sería tan aclamado y no sé, quizá ¿intuición femenina?-_ dijo galante y coqueta.

_-Megurine Luka a veces me asustas, pues si efectivamente es una chica y déjame decirte que es todo lo que sé, todos son muy reservados acerca de sus representados y los representados mismos también lo son, hasta dentro de 1 año aproximadamente podrás conocerlos a todos y cada uno de ellos-_

Tornando lo ojos algo fastidiada por el comentario de su acompañante contestó -Tampoco es como si muriera por tener amigos, lo mio es la soledad y tú lo sabes-

Le refuto con aire de triunfo a la ojiazul -_Está bien tranquila, pero quien sabe la vida da mil y un vueltas quizá uno de ellos sea el amor de tu vida-_

Con un tono de seriedad palpable en su hablar únicamente dijo -_Ellas, sabe que lo que a mí me atrae son las chicas, pero para eso falta mucho tiempo, yo me quiero renovar y dejar de lado todo lo que he vivido para centrarme en la escuela y el trabajo, lo que hice ya lo hice, pero no lo quiero volver a repetir-_

Al sentir que el auto se detenía Kei habó-_Tan centrada como siempre, en fin ya llegamos, pasemos a la dirección para que ambos firmemos, oh si todo estaba ya tramitado-_

Bajándose del auto con ayuda de chofer y de Kei le dijo _-Me parece perfecto, tu siempre sabes que hacer en todo momento-_

Estando ambos a la par al caminar de esta forma entraron y fueron directo a la oficina del director, el cual por desgracia no estaba, pero ¿Cómo culparlo? Es la hora de comer, solo a Luka se le ocurre hacer las cosas sin ver el reloj, en fin la secretaria aún estaba in situ por lo que pudieron firmar los papeles de la inscripción definitiva, le informaron también que dentro de 2 semanas necesitaba tomar un curso propedéutico para validar su inscripción totalmente, para después entrar directamente al semestre en curso.

Cuando se desocuparon de los papeles salieron de aquél reducido lugar que era la antesala del director dónde estaba la secretaria, la primera en cortar el silencio fue la Megurine -_Vaya Kei onii-chan, creí que nos demoraríamos más tiempo en hacer los tramites-_

_-Sinceramente debía de ser así si hubiese estado el director el siempre hace un cuestionamiento de cultura general para admitir o declinar los candidatos, pero fue tu día de suerte, ahora ¿te gustaría ir a darle un vistazo a la piscina?-_

Con aire de superioridad y un toque de desdén en su hablar demostrando confianza en sí misma externó -_No le tengo miedo a los exámenes, pero en fin algunos nacemos con estrella y otros estrellados como aquella chica_\- señaló en dirección a la piscina.

_-¿A quién te refieres?-_ sin esperar respuesta él siguió el dedo de la pelirrosa y vio como una chica de coletas aguamarinas era levantada por un chico de pelo azul quién la arrojó al agua mientras éste último se reía sin percatarse que la joven que había lanzado se encontraba muy desesperada dentro de la piscina.

Algo molesta la ojiazul –_Me parece que esa broma se volvió más pesada de lo que debería-_ Corrió en dirección a la puerta que daba el acceso a la piscina y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al agua a auxiliar a la chica.

Detrás de ella llegó Kei, pero no evitó que se lanzará _-¡Idiota tú tampoco sabes nadar!-_

Ignorando las palabras de Kei se centró en la chica que ahora se aferraba a ella _-¿Estás bien?-_

La pobre chica del temor sólo pudo mover la cabeza en forma afirmativa.

Luka a como pudo se acercó a la orilla, sorprendiéndose a sí misma de que no se estuviera ahogando como sería lo más lógico. Cuando ambas salieron, Kei las estaba esperando con un par de toallas para que se cubrieran.

_-¡Idiota!, ¿Cómo se te ocurre lanzarte al agua, cuando ni siquiera sabes nadar?-_ le dijo fúrico y preocupado Kei.

En volviéndose en la toalla y frotando su cabello le contestó tranquilamente-No lo sé, sólo sentí que debía salvarla, tu viste bien como estaban las cosas-

Al ver que Luka estaba bien se relajó _-Si lo sé discúlpame por gritarte, pero ya le di una lección a ese imbécil-_

Efectivamente el chico estaba tirado con una mejilla completamente roja, lo más seguro es que Kei le haya dado un buen golpe.

_-¡Kaito!-_ se escuchó gritar a lo joven de cabello aguamarina que salió corriendo en dirección al chico en el suelo.

Luka la vio con incredulidad la situación –_espera, ¿lo conoces?-_

_-Sí, es mi primo, ¿qué le han hecho salvajes?-_ los vio con rabia

_-El único responsable aquí son yo, fui yo quien le propinó un puñetazo tanto por lánzate a ti como por insinuar cosas obscenas sobre mi hermana_\- Kei salió en defensa y mediador interponiéndose entre las miradas de ambas chicas.

Por detrás de él se asomó Luka –_Siento haberme preocupado por una completa desconocida, no volverá a pasar, con permiso, vámonos Kei, no tenemos que estar perdiendo nuestro valioso tiempo con personas así, ni siquiera la mojada que me di, ¡bah!-_ Se fue en dirección a la puerta para salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

_-Con permiso-_ fue lo único que dijo Kei para después alcanzar a Luka.

La chica de cabello aguamarina se levantó de un lado de su primo _-¡Esperen!, esperen, g-gracias por haberme salvado en verdad te lo agradezco rosadita-san, mi primo es muy idiota y actúa sin pensar, él se ganó el golpe que le dieron, pero espero puedan perdonarlo y a mí por hablarles de esa forma tan descortés, me llamo Miku-_

Ambos siguieron caminado sólo se detuvieron para escucharla, pero no se dieron la vuelta, la mano de Luka se alzó solo para indicarle un adiós –_Luka, ese es mi nombre_\- soltó de repente mientras daba vuelta en la puerta para tomar el corredor que la llevaría a la salida principal.

Al escuchar una respuesta la chica de cabello aguamarina grabó en lo más hondo de su memora aquél nombre _-Jamás lo olvidaré, ni lo que hiciste por mi hoy-_

_-No te martirices, puede que yo si te olvide_\- contesto de forma fría y sin expresión Luka, fueron las últimas palabras que le dedicó.

_-No importa yo jamás lo haré_\- le agitó la mano en despedida una sonriente chica quien Luka sólo volvió a ver por el rabillo del ojo.

_-¿qué par de locos no?-_ dijo Kei.

_-Ya lo creo, solo me gané un casi resfriado cuando menos necesito enfermarme sólo para que me digan salvaje_\- bufó indignada.

-_Ya, tranquila, no pasa nada, eres muy fuerte en ese sentido, casi no te enfermas, no te pasará nada, pero bueno dijo que no te olvidaría-_ le dio un ligero codazo a la pelirrosa.

Ante ese acto Luka se sonrojo un poco –_eso dicen siempre, pero te aseguro que en un par de meses se habrá olvidado de mí si no es que en un par de días lo hace-_

_-Vamos, era linda y actuase muy genial allá atrás, esas frases jamás se me hubieran ocurrido- _le siguió gastando la broma Kei.

Continuando la corriente de la broma de Kei _-Tienes razón me buscará, me acosará, la haré mía y ya entonces si me olvidará al haber conseguido lo que quiería, porque debo admitir que era linda la niña-_

Riendo un poco le contesto haciendo comillas con sus dedos- "_La niña" como si tu fueras muy grande Luka-_

_-Más que ella sí, te lo aseguro por su voz de ardilla tendrá unos 13 o a lo mucho 14-_

_-Pues si posiblemente así sea, por cierto tengo tu propio pack de vocaloid en casa, para que escuches las canciones de tu competencia, bueno al menos sus voces, porque a partir de mañana comienzas a trabajar en el estudio de grabación-_

_-Increíble, no pensé que fuera tan pronto, en fin esa noticia me quitó el trago amargo que me provocó esa…esa pequeña y adorable ardilla-_

_-Creo que alguien se ha enamorado-_

_-Obvio no, sólo sé apreciar la belleza, en fin debo quitármela de la cabeza, no puedo perder mi tiempo con tonterías, ¿dónde está el chofer?-_ Algo fastidiada se encontraba ya por estar ya un rato parados en la banqueta y no quería que Kei le siguiera insistiendo con el tema, si bien la chica le había cautivado los sentidos y la inteligencia, usualmente las chicas no la llamarían "salvaje" fuera de una situación sexual o en su primer encuentro.

_-oh él no ha de tardar, mientras tanto te secaré el cabello-_ tomó la toalla de la espalda de Luka y la restregó contra al cabeza de la menor.

Ambos rieron por cómo terminó el cabello de Luka al ser tan restregado, cuando estaban en eso el chofer pasó por ellos y los dejo nuevamente en su apartamento, por el camino compraron algo de comida.

_-¿Y bien dónde está mi copia del sintetizador Kei onii-chan_?- Preguntó Luka sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-_Oh verás está en la sala de audio junto al computador del segundo piso_\- Le informó Kei sentándose en el sillón que estaba enfrente del que ella estaba usando.

_-¿segundo piso?, pensé que era de uno solo-_ Lo miró confundida esperando una respuesta, bien podía ser una más de las bromas de Kei...

_-Eso parece ¿verdad? pero no no es así tenemos teatro en casa, sólo tienes que ir al final del corredor de la derecha y estirar unas escaleras plegables del techo, es algo así como un ático-_ Contestó Kei esperando haber sido de ayuda

_-¿Cuántos misterios más gurda tu casa?-_ Lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados

_-por el momento sólo ese, eres libre de usar lo que quiera que encuentres, siempre y cuando este fuera de mi cuarto-_ Sentenció Kei serio.

-_Me parece buen tato, bueno entonces te dejo e iré a escuchar un poco a la competencia, con permiso-_

-_Adelante, tienes que fijarte metas y yo no te lo impediré-_ Le dijo Kei mientras se recostaba a lo largo del sillón.

Se levantó, dejo sus utensilios en la cocina, mientras conversaban comían algo de sushi; el resto de objetos sobrantes de su comida los desechó en el cesto de basura, se dio una ducha rápida, había olvidado que se había mojado, ¿extraño no? Pero en fin era al algo despistada en ocasiones cunado salió siguió las instrucciones de Kei para efectivamente encontrarse con esas misteriosas escaleras plegables y subir.

_-¡Wow! Cuando dijo teatro en casa no me imaginé que fuera literalmente un cine en casa, incluso tiene los asientos de un cine, en fin a lo que vengo, ¿por qué hablo sola?, nah no importa me siento cómoda haciéndolo, veamos dijo que a un lado estaba la computadora, si ahí hay un cuarto, debe ser ahí-_ entró delicadamente y encontró una computadora de escritorio además de una caja encima de la silla que era efectivamente el pack del sintetizador, debajo había una caja más grande era nada más y nada menos que de una laptop con una nota pegada que decía lo siguiente:

_"Espero que te guste tu nueva laptop, la necesitarás mucho, no te desveles mucho con la competencia, tu eres genial, no te sugestiones ni dudes de tu talento"_

-_Tonto Kei, es un amor, en fin a lo que venimos_\- levantó la caja de la laptop y la puso en otra mesa cercana para hacer uso de la silla, se encontró con que el pack incluí un CD demo, al recordar el anunció en TV de esta tarde lo colocó dentro del computador y comenzó a escuchar, que efectivamente era su voz la que estaba sonando, había sido la canción que había cantado para Kei en el avión de hace algunos años, cuando terminó de escucharse saco el CD con sumo cuidado y lo puso dentro de la caja, tomo el otro disco y lo insertó, la interfaz que le ofrecían era muy sencilla de utilizar y más si tienes los conocimientos de música de un conservatorio para estructurar las melodías a tu gusto, escuchó todas las voces disponibles cantando una canción que ella compuso en el momento y se escuchaban perfectas, las voces de la competencia eran bastante armoniosas, podían cantar su canción a la perfección, esto le hizo pensar que necesitaba crear una canción con la que sonaran mal o desacompasados para probarse a sí misma que era mejor que ellos, algo egocéntrico ¿no? Pero así era ella…

Después de varias horas consiguió que todas las voces tuvieran problemas para entonarla, sin embargo sólo había una voz que seguía en armonía, intentó e intentó hacerla sonar mal, pero no podía, le era imposible conseguirlo, tomo la caja y leyó de quien era la voz era un tal "CV01".

_-Con que eres tú mi verdadera competencia, no importa qué, te superaré cuésteme lo que me cueste, esta será mi nueva meta llegar a conocerte y superarte-_

Se sintió algo agotada, por lo que decidió ver su reloj, eran nada más y nada menos que las 12:42 am _-¡Rayos! Es muy tarde y mañana tengo que trabajar, debo irme a acostar cuanto antes-_

Así lo hizo, dejo todo mal puesto únicamente se llevó consigo su nueva laptop y bajo a su habitación para meterse a la cama lo más rápido que pudo y con esa misma rapidez cayó en un profundo sueño que no fue interrumpido sino hasta las 8:00 am que Kei la respeto para que se alistara para irse a la oficina.

_-Vamos pequeña superestrella, es momento de que les muestre tu brillo-_ decía emocionado Kei a la pequeña Luka.

_-Sólo 5 minutos más o un par de horas- murmuró aun soñolienta la pelirrosa._

_-Oh vamos, ambos hemos esperado este día con ansias, no me interesa que hayas dormido un par de horas, debes atender tus responsabilidades-_ insistía esta vez moviendo un poco el bulto bajo las sabanas formado por la adolescente que estaba ahí.

_-Vamos, aún es temprano, como artista tengo márgenes de tiempo ¿no_?- decía insistente en su defensa la ojiazul

_-¿márgenes? ¿Qué se supone que te enseñaron en la escuela? De todas las cosas que un artista tiene el tiempo es algo que jamás le sobra, siempre le falta, así que te levantas ahora mismo, te das una ducha y si bien puedes desayunas algo o te llevas una fruta por el camino_\- Con un postura meramente ejecutiva y saliendo de la habitación azotando al poeta el trajeado Kei abandonó la habitación colérico.

En quince minutos ya iban en camino a la disquera, Luka iba impecable y pulcra, con el pelo aun goteando iba comiendo un racimo de uvas verdes en el auto, sin embargo su cuarto no corrió la misma suerte, la cama era un desastre, el baño igual, ropa tirada por doquier, la luz prendida, y el grifo goteando porque quedó mal cerrado, sus artículos personales quedaron tirados en el tocador o en el peor de los casos debajo de la cama.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-Luka, Luka… ¡LUKA!-_

_-¿Para qué tanto grito Kei_?- cuestionaba una confundida pelirrosa retirándose los audífonos dentro de la cabina de grabación.

_-¿No te das cuenta? Llevo ya un rato intentado captar tu atención para decirte que ya hemos terminado por hoy, es momento de que te vayas a casa a realizar tus deberes de mañana, la canción quedó perfecta-_

Se levantó del banquillo salió de la sala -_Lo siento, lo que pasa es que hoy hace un año visitaba por primera vez una compañía internacional, con un Kei menos amargado- _le mostró la lengua realizando un ligero berrinche a Kei, el cual sólo se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a ella mientras el equipo de audio reía divertido por la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

-_No te cansas de ser tan infantil, ¿verdad?-_ se tocó el puente de la nariz para después acomodarse los lentes –_en fin, tienes razones para estar ajena a lo que pasa a tu alrededor, por hoy te lo pasaré, pero trata de que no te afecte en otros sitios, ¿entendido?-_

_-Sí, sí, si lo que tú digas-_dijo algo fastidiada después sin más le dio un abrazo a Kei que sorprendió tanto a él como a todo el backstage, no era usual que efectuara muestras de cariño en público.

_-¿y eso por qué fue?- _le dijo estupefacto a Luka correspondiendo lentamente el abrazo.

_-Simplemente es un agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho por mí-_ se separó de él avanzó al sillón para tomar su mochila y antes de salir por la puerta que daba al corredor le dijo _-sólo que no te acostumbres, te puedo demandar por acoso sexual si intentas propasarte otra vez-_

_\- ¡M-E-G-U-R-I-N-E!-_ Fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar la pelirrosa antes de salir disparada por el corredor en dirección al elevador para llegar al primer piso. Cuando hubo estado dentro del ascensor observó como Kei salía apenas de la sala para sólo alcanzar a fulminarla con la mirada.

_-¿y ahora que fue lo que pasó?-_ Preguntó el encargado del ascensor algo acostumbrado a los revuelos que se llevaban a cabo cuando Luka le tocaba grabar.

_-Nada fuera de lo normal, ya sabe cómo es Kei de exagerado_\- dijo sin más la chica mientras verificaba el contenido de su mochila.

_-Bien menos mal, hemos llegado a su destino querida señorita- _

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron para que cruzara Luka mientras daba unas palabras de agradecimiento a operador.

La compañía era la encargada de transportar a todos sus artistas aún anónimos sólo a dos sitios, a sus domicilios o a la escuela si contaba con turno de tarde, o estaban antes de la hora de entrada en las instalaciones, en este caso uno de los tantos coches negros usuales dejó en su complejo departamental a Luka quien al entrar al apartamento que compartía con Kei se dirigió a su habitación sacó un par de libretas y una lapicera de su mochila que después terminó sobre su cama, se sentó en su escritorio en el cual reposaba su confiable compañera electrónica, su laptop, la encendió y comenzó a buscar información para el reporte de práctica de Química que le había encargado recientemente, en una de las libretas anotó lo correspondiente.

De vez en cuando murmuraba para si _–Veamos, esto reacciona con esto, sí, pero…mmm…al momento de balancear, se supone que usaré método algebraico, para conseguirlo, pero se facilita más redox, aunque el tanteo es el más fácil- _observo por un momento la hoja de papel que tenía enfrente de sí -_no espera, ya está balanceada, menos mal, bueno creo que después de anotar esos dos conceptos termino-_

De un momento a otro sólo se vio que la chica se estiraba algo cansada de escribir, al final no era tan fácil mantener un equilibrio entre el trabajo y la escuela, la vida social además de dormir bien, siempre ésta última actividad era la que más frecuentemente era acortada por una cosa o por la otra, su vida social no era tan fenomenal y ajetreada como en el Conservatorio, era muy reservada en su actuar carecía de un verdadero amigo o amiga, estaba sola la mayor parte del tiempo debido a su tratar frio y cortante además de indiferencia, esa mascara le permitía tenerlos alejados, eran solo compañeros, pero eso no le importaba, es más lo hacía con toda la intención se había prometido dejar las "andadas" para concentrarse y hasta ahora eso le había facilitado mucho las cosas. Siempre que alguien se interesaba en ella hacía hasta lo imposible por alejarlo y siempre lo conseguía ese era uno de sus nuevos pasatiempos.

-_Bueno ahora es momento de relajarse_\- tomó el otro cuaderno el cual estaba adornado con esmero, forrado y bien cuidado, lo abrió, adentro había varios dibujos de trajes que esperaba usar un día cuando se diera a conocer su identidad como cantante y siempre tendiendo a ser atractiva y sensual, el arte del coqueteo que había aprendido en el conservatorio tenía que liberarlo por algún lado que no fuera el libido sexual físico, pasaba tardes enteras dando detalles, sacando medidas, últimamente había tomado el gusto de la teoría del corte y confección el siguiente paso sería hacerlos ella misma.

El tiempo pasó volando con rapidez cuando se sintió algo cansada observó su celular y ya eran las 7:42 pm.

_-¡Maldición!_ \- lo que le molestaba no era el tiempo que invertía en su hobby sino que no podía hacer un diseño rápido para poder hacer un siguiente, eso era lo que en verdad le dolía tanto y con la misma intensidad como el rosado de su cabellera.

Se levantó pesadamente de su escritorio que no había sido abandonado por varias horas, fue directo a la cocina, tomó un flan del refrigerador y se recargó en la barra para comerlo

_-wow que delicioso sabe este pequeño flan, amo las cosas dulces_\- se decía para sí nietas con una mano tocaba su mejilla y cerraba sus ojos para sentir más el sabor.

_-ahora que lo pienso, no ha llegado Kei, ¿Qué habrá pasado? Siempre que va a llegar tarde me manda un texto o me llama, pero hoy no, espero que no le haya pasado nada malo-_

_De la nada se escuchó -¿cuánta ternura y preocupación más debo presenciar?-_era Kei quien iba entrando a la cocina algo cansado y aflojándose la corbata

_-Idiota, me asustas, pero quieras que no, me preocupas-_

-_owww yo sé que en el fondo me amas-_ se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa

_-No, la verdad únicamente me preocupa que quien más me representaría en Yamaha, tu eres mi llave de acceso_\- dijo en su defensa la pelirrosa para restar importancia a su preocupación por el bienestar de Kei, como siempre lo hacía.

_-sí, sí, si lo que digas, sé que como quiera te preocupo, bueno lo quieras saber o no, que estoy seguro de que si, el día de hoy ya se comentó que en un par de meses más se piensa hacer la movilización de la publicidad y las tecinas de mercado para hacer público tu debut y el del resto en un mega concierto-_

Mientras escuchaba lo que decía Kei Luka servía un vaso de agua para él, porque se le veía deshidratado, colocó el vaso cerca de él _-¡¿Es enserio?! ¡Qué bien!-_ abrazó a kei por la parte de atrás de la silla.

-_Tranquila, sé que es algo por lo que has estado trabajando arduamente, pero ahora no me apretujes que casi me ahogo con el agua_\- algo desesperado Kei

_-Lo siento, pero es algo que me hace muy muy muy feliz, ¡Todo mi trabajo lo podré aplicar! Además de cantar_\- saltaba de felicidad además de abrazar a Kei a pesar de lo que le acababa de decir.

_-Espera, espera, espera señorita, ¿Cómo que tu trabajo y cantar?, ¿qué no cantar es tu trabajo?_\- la volteo a ver confundido Kei

_-Oh bueno, es que digamos que últimamente, bueno desde hace algunos 8 meses o quizás un poco más, he tenido un nuevo hobby_\- Se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente posicionada a un lado de Kei

_-Bien, habla, ¿qué clase de hobby es?-_ la vio por encima de sus lentes

_-Hago mis propios diseños de vestuarios que quiero usar…más adelante…-_ agachó la mirada algo tímida.

_-Suena interesante, me gustaría conocer tu talento en esos bocetos, muéstramelos-_

_-Creo…creo que eso debe esperar un poco_\- comenzó a mover la mirada en todas direcciones –_porque digamos que nadie los ha visto aún y me parecen algunos un tanto atrevidos para que los veas tu primero, a-además les faltan detalles_\- un ligero sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas

Kei río un poco le parecía siempre algo nuevo cada faceta que le mostraba esa niña, primero lo trataba como si lo odiara, después se comportaba tímida, y siempre era por cosas diferentes, sin embargo tampoco era tan sencillo su patrón de comportamiento para indicar que era tsun y nada de dere, pero en fin él la apreciaba –_Está bien, no importa aún tienes tiempo para darles esos famosos detalles y mostrármelos al fin, por ahora es momento de ir a la cama-_

_-Kei-_ le habló la ojiazul

_-si dime ¿Qué pasa?-_ le preguntó Kei

Agitando la cabeza a los lados mientras le replicaba -_Son las 8:00 pm aún, ¿cómo piensas en dormir ya?- _

_-Discúlpame, pero yo estoy agotado, trabajo arduamente para pulir ese talento tuyo cada día, para que brilles lo más posible-_

En el arco de la puerta le dijo -_Siempre dices cosas por el estilo, está bien por hoy ya no te hostigaré más, me iré a mi cuarto y tú date un baño para que te relajes_\- No espero respuesta y se fue a su habitación.

-**REVIEWS-**

**Akuma white: :3 gracias por le leer la historia en un momento dereminado te dare tu exigencias :v pero debes esperar un poco más, espero que leeas este cap y continues con la historia :v ya tengo ideas mas clara para su desarrollo xD**


End file.
